


Rekindled

by Scythe_lucifer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_lucifer/pseuds/Scythe_lucifer
Summary: Finn is useless after there are no more monsters to fight in Ooo, so he pursues love to fill a hole in his heart. Many twists and turns happen in the story.Spotify Playlist that I jammed too while writing this:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eE4rBMji7dbCc2cj6rnsM?si=VwuIcJurQN6gMjaWmUzc3Q
Relationships: Finn the Human/Flame Princess
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Daily Life

Finn's POV  


I looked over the horizon while the lazy summer breeze whisked by my ear. It was only two weeks until my 18th birthday. I was excited (Obviously), but at the same time, my life has drastically altered in just this last year’s time, so what could my entire life hold ahead of me? I’ve already done so much already, what else is there to do?  


For starters, I no longer live in the treehouse, that’s a real bummer. After it was destroyed in the great battle, Jake and I had nowhere to go. Everything was gone, we barely had scraps of a life to pull together. Thankfully, PB helped us find a nice home in the candy kingdom’s new housing district.  


This was the first building that had been built with more on the way to accommodate for the arrival of all the humans. Everyone had made temporary housing in the grasslands, but infrastructure was sorely needed, so PB planned to have these huuuuge buildings built to house everyone. PB had been so gracious as to give Jake and I a giant room on the very top that felt like the entire top floor. I don’t remember what the exact name was, I think it was a pine house, or a tent house, oh wait, it was called a penthouse.  


I don’t even know why PB gave us this entire place for the two of us. It was massive, but she said that it was only the best for the saviors of Ooo. It’s obviously not as big as the treehouse, but we never needed all the space in the treehouse anyways. The treasury would never be enough, but I don’t go dungeon crawling anymore for loot, so I guess it’s not needed anymore. Honestly, this is more than I could ever ask for. I have the place entirely to myself for the most part.  


Jake was rarely around anymore, and honestly, how could I blame him? He had a wife and kids. Yes, his kids may be all grown up now, but why spend time away from his family when there’s no more monsters to fight? I do see him occasionally, and on a rare occasion he stays the weekend over to get some quality bro time in with me. Jake coming around is alway a joy for me, but even with him visiting I’m always alone. My days and dinners are spent with only me, myself, and I.  


I looked over the balcony, and I saw everyone living their simple, happy lives. Everyone had somewhere to be, and someone to spend it with. Oftentimes I wish I could have that simple life like everyone else. I remember Davey, he was a simple man with simple problems. I used to want to escape the chaos of being a hero, but now the appeal of him is to have a purpose. I have my entire life ahead of me, and perhaps one day, I’ll have that good life like everyone else.  


Adventuring is really the only thing that keeps me sane through the slow days. There were rarely monsters to battle. Things were always calm, and it seemed like all the monsters had disappeared off the face of Ooo. After the great battle, it had all ended. A hero wasn’t needed anymore.  


I walked back inside, closing the sliding door behind me. I took a glance at the mirror at the other side of the room, and saw my reflection. Honestly, I looked pretty much exactly like I did a year ago. I guess the only difference is that I’ve filled out my figure a bit more. I took working out in my home gym PB designed for me to fill up all my free time. Sure, I could go running out in public and exercise, but people always overwhelm me. Everyone wants to meet the savior of Ooo; I liked it at first, but gradually it just falls into the same repetitive rhythm.  


The physical changes I have achieved are pretty small, but do make a big difference. All my body fat that I had from my childhood is gone. My abs are starting to fall into a defined look, and my arm and shoulders are somewhat chiseled. The new prosthetic arm that PB fitted me with has worked better than all the rest. I lost my old one in the great battle, so naturally PB was eager to make me a better replacement.  


Despite my age I believe I’ve matured a lot both physically and emotionally throughout my years. I can definitely say I am in the best shape of my life, and I can come to terms with my emotions. I guess the one thing that seems off is that I feel empty all the time. Yes, my purpose of being a hero has nearly come to a close, yet there’s always this pain of longing in my heart. I know that my heart has a hole in it, but I’ve never been an expert on knowing how to fill it.  


Perhaps a new life would fill it, but I know deep down why it’s there. I’ve been somewhat of a hopeless romantic, and I’ve never been very good with the ladies. Have I had a girlfriend before? Yes, but that ended very badly. I was young and immature, but my knowledge of romance is still about the same. I know I’ve matured enough to accept the fact that I was a dingus, but I still have no idea how to keep a relationship.  


All my past romantic endeavors have ended less than ideal. PB was that crush you have on the mature individual. Obviously she’s out of the realm of possibilities. Not only are we great friends to this day, she’s married. I remember her wedding, and It’s one of only times I’ve cried. It was a happy day, definitely one that was needed in all the loss from the great war. It was a bright day that everyone needed. It was especially great for me because I saw two of my great friends start the beginning of their lives together. Of course Marceline wore black to her own wedding. I wouldn’t have expected anything less from her.  


There’s Flame Princess, but honestly I’m not going there. Yes, I did love her with like all my heart, but where we ended up took a lot of trust. We were at a good place, and frankly I really don’t want to mess that up. As much as I could hope for us to work out, I know my place in her life.  


Then there’s Huntress Wizard. I don’t even know how to summarize this. It was really just a crush and nothing else. We just weren’t compatible. I can say we’re good friends, but I believe we’ll never be more, even if we did kiss once…  


Perhaps I’ll find a new love interest. Maybe I’ll find someone that can help me fill the void in my heart. Honestly I have no idea who it would be. Would it be a princess, or would it be a human, or someone else?  


I moved into my bed and closed my eyes. The day had passed by pretty uneventfully, as usual. I moved to the side of the bed and blew out the candle by my bedside, but right before I blew out the flame, Flame princess slipped into my mind. As I drifted to sleep, she danced around in my head. Yes she was the first girl i ever loved, but deep down I know it’s wrong. She had a whole kingdom to run, so why should she bother with me in the first place. Was I still in love with her? Honestly, I’m not sure, but perhaps if she still cared for me, I wish for a sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you enjoy this story make sure to leave a kudos or even join my discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/jXC4Cm9UC3


	2. Coming Home

Flame princess's POV:  


Oranges and pinks lit up the fire kingdom in a beautiful glow. The fire kingdom was quite sublime during the sunset. Everyone around the kingdom finished their millings about, and were ready to go home. The farmer’s market stands were being closed up for the nights The overall feel of the kingdom was a peace of routine. Everyone was ready for the day to wrap up, so they could start a new day tomorrow.  


Everyone was in a peaceful mood as the day wrapped. Well almost everyone, there was only one person who wasn’t in a great mood. In fact he was the complete opposite, and in a lot of stress. That person was none other than the temporary Flame king; Cinnamon Bun. He had to make sure every citizen’s needs were filled. Any and all problems that the citizens had, he had to solve. Normally someone would hate to have this job, but through some odd circumstance Cinnamon Bun still enjoyed his work. Yes he was always moving. and meeting deadlines, but he had chosen this fate. Who else would have filled in the Queen’s place while she was off on a rap career? He knew what he was doing, and not to brag; he had been doing it pretty well for the past six months.  


Thankfully the day was coming to an end. He was just finishing hearing some random citizen’s complaints on how a streetlight was dimmer than all the others. He half-heartedly made a comment about seeing into it getting fixed. He put another note in his book of complaints. Another list of things to be made perfect for tomorrow. He was more than ready to retire to his room, and call it a day. He told the guards to start closing up the throne room. Little did Cinnamon Bun know that he had one more visitor.  


I trudged through the fire kingdom. Glob my feet are killing me. Why did I decide to walk everywhere? How did Finn even do it? I just want to go home and sleep. I’ve been away from home for too long, and honestly I don’t even know if it was worth it. The rap tour I did went amazingly, but it was excruciating. I went place-to-place doing rap battles around Ooo. Did I win every single one? Of course, I’m amazing, but that doesn’t mean it takes a toll on you. One reason I’m glad it’s done is because it means NEPTR is gone. As much as I love the little guy, I know robots are not the best company for me. He always made the sickest beats, but you grow tired of the guy. Hope he goes on to do great things.  


Honestly, I’m ready to go back to being the Fire Queen. I do miss my citizens and their petty complaints. I guess it’s a life you grow accustomed to. I’m ready to relieve Cinnamon Bun of his duties. The place isn’t a mess, so it looks like he’s kept everything in working order. I look up to the throne; I see he’s already fast asleep on the throne. I guess he got too tired to go to his room.  


It was very sweet of him to take over for me. I know A relative of mine could have done it, but they are all evil, so he was the best option. I walked up to the throne and lightly tapped Cinnamon Bun on the shoulder. He woke up with a start, and I saw the panic and terror written all over his face. He quickly recovered and embraced me in a hug that lasted for a bit too long. A nice welcome for sure, but I still think he isn’t fully baked all the way. Oh well, he’s quite endearing all the same.  


He was very excited to see me. He talked on and on about his ruling troubles while we walked up to my chambers. I nodded my head while his words went in one ear and out the ear. As much as I like the guy, and want to relay all my adventures of rap battling and travelling Ooo, I am not having tonight. My legs are just so heavy. By the time I reached my chambers I told Cinnamon Bun that I would catch up with him tomorrow, but I am just butt tired. He nodded respectfully and wished me good night.  


I closed the door behind him and locked it. I dragged myself to my dresser, and threw off all my clothes. As much as I don’t want to change into something, I need to for decency. I flopped into bed and tried to relax. I don’t know why I decided that I would not want to use transportation to get around. Maybe something in my head of being humble and travelling like all the people decided for me. Whatever possessed me to travel by foot has led me here. I walked to every battle which meant I had to walk halfway across Ooo to get back home. It took nearly three days of straight walking to get here.  


I lied in bed wondering about everyone else. I don’t even know what’s happened in the past six months. What have I missed? So much changed after the great battle, that keeping track of everyone got difficult. I have been gone for six months, and everyone’s lives have probably changed drastically. A lot can change with or without you. I definitely missed being here, but did anyone miss me? Obviously my citizens, but there’s more to life than just my kingdom.  


Take a look and Bonnibel. She’s devoted her entire life to her kingdom. There’s more to life than just your kingdom, and unfortunately I don’t have a life outside this kingdom. Perhaps she’s done more after the war, but I wouldn’t know.  


I continued to let my mind wander. Then A thought crept in my mind: Finn the human. I wonder what he’s been up to this whole time? I haven’t seen him in a while; I remember his sick treehouse got destroyed by Golb’s minions. Hopefully He’s doing okay. I wonder if he’s moved on to someone else? I wonder if he’s single?  


I know we’ll never date again because we’re friends now, and Finn’s too righteous to break friendship bonds to pursue a relationship with me again. Besides why would he want to date me? He was pretty cute, and he could have any girl in Ooo he wanted. Any girl would dream of dating him. We were a thing and it ended, but the fact that he’s not mine does fill me with a bit of loss and regret. Yes, I dumped him, and yes he broke my heart and trust, but you can’t help but regret the past a bit.  


Finn was the only guy who has ever loved me. He wasn’t in love with me any more. He’s not trying to come back into my life. He matured and we made our amends, but I do miss him more than I should.  


I don’t have time to ponder on this stupid romantic endeavor. We had our shot, and it’s over now. No matter how much I might still like him, I have a kingdom to run again. I just have to push these feelings aside, and hope that they are just me being homesick. I want to forget this feeling of loss. Hopefully I will by tomorrow.


	3. Brothers

Finn's POV:  


The sun is around 91.4 million miles away from oo, and it takes 8 minutes and 20 seconds for its light to travel to Ooo. All that space and work just for the light to stream through my window and wake me up. Of all the places it could have gone, it went through the crack through my curtains right into my eyes. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. I swung my legs over the side of the bed then stood up and walked outside onto my balcony.  


The cold concrete sent chills up my spine. It was early, 6:30 to be precise, and why was I standing outside in the middle of March without my shirt on? I’m not sure either. It’s pretty peaceful out right now; the only sounds I hear are the birds twittering away their happy songs. I look over my balcony towards the grasslands. I should thank PB for putting up my balcony overlooking the Fern tree. That was a nice sentiment, and It’s my reminder of my days of being a hero. I’m glad I could fulfill Fern’s last request and plant him by the treehouse, or rather where it was. Hopefully it put his spirit at rest. I looked back to the horizon to watch the rest of the sunrise. I breathed deeply and enjoyed the candy city at peace.   


It’s been a while since I’ve felt at peace; however, this is not an exception. My mind is still very much in turmoil, and I haven’t slept without tossing and turning in days. MY life is already over before it’s even started. A hero in a place that didn’t need saving. I wonder what the future will bring for me? My adventures have come to a close, my duties fulfilled, yet I’m not even eighteen. I need a purpose, I need someone to give a purpose. I need to fill my hole in my heart. Take a look at Jake, he has an entire family now, and he tries to be the best father and husband that he can be. He’s a better father now after all his kids are grown up than he was when they were first born.  


Honestly as much as I want a relationship, I am at a complete loss. Dating, relationships, love, commitment, and all this romantic junk is stuff I’m inexperienced at best. First I barely know how to keep a relationship, but I know even less with getting one. Jake was one of the reasons I started dating Flame Princess in the first place, so I haven’t even gotten a girlfriend on my own. I’m nowhere near a romantic, but the brightside could be I could literally walk up to any princess and they’d agree to date me. I guess that’s the problem because I want a real relationship. I want a genuine connection. I want love so badly, but I’m just so lost in this treacherous sea of emotions. I’m drowning in the sea without a boat to keep me afloat.  


I continued to muse within my thoughts until I realized it was already 7:30. Not only had I spent an hour lost in my own thoughts, but it was Sunday. Jake was coming over in one hour for Sunday breakfast, and not only was I not ready for the day, I haven’t even started cooking yet. I started running across the room to get to the bathroom. I started stripping along the way to save time, unfortunately in my rushing, I tripped while taking off my pants and fell flat on my face. I groaned in pain, but I picked myself up and continued on. I turned on the shower, not even waiting for the water to get warm; I hopped in. After a short five minute shower, I changed into some clothes and began cooking.   


Today I was actually excited for Sunday breakfast. I couldn’t wait for Jake to try out this new recipe I had found. It’s called French Toast, and I found it in one of the many recipe books I’ve gotten from the library. And yes, I know how to cook now because Jake taught me how with the intent that one day I would have to take care of a family and have to provide and cook and all that family stuff. Anyways I’m getting off track, French toast is one of the greatest thighs I have ever tasted, it almost rises up to the level of bacon pancakes. I mixed together my batter to dip the bread in. I dipped my bread slices in the batter then started to fry them up. A rich sweet aroma filled the entire penthouse. At 8:30 on the dot Jake arrived, despite Jake’s history of tardiness.  


“Hey Jake! How you been doing Bro? IT’s been a while, and hey it’s about time you showed up to something on time!”  


“You shut your mouth Finn. I’ve been on time for every breakfast we’ve done together.”  


“Oh Jake I’m just teasing ya.”  


“I know you dingus. Whatcha making? It smells really good.”  


“It’s a recipe I found in one of these cookbooks, it’s called french toast. You take bread and dip it in a pancake-like batter then fry it. It’s sooo good Jake, here take a slice. Make sure you put butter and syrup on it too.”  


“Of course I will Finn, what do you think I am, some kind of idiot?”  


“Well you kind of are.”  


I couldn’t hear Jake’s snarky remark because he was too busy stuffing his face. It looked like he was barely chewing; he was eating so fast. I finished frying up the last of the pieces then sat down with my serving.  


“Hey slow down there buddy, there’s plenty. You don’t have to eat like you’ve been starving for an entire month. I can always make more.”  


“You can’t blame me Finn, this stuff’s pretty good, great job by the way.”  


“Thanks man.”  


We continued our eating in silence. After we had finished our meal, we began to catch up on any recent events.  


“Finn, Lady and I are thinking of moving. Her old house is honestly pretty big for both of us. Either I’m going to build us a new one, or we’re going to find a small cabin a little ways away from where we already are. All the pups are going their separate ways, so no need for a big house. Besides, we want something a little more private and secluded.”  


“You build something? Now that's’ the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.”  


“I’m serious Finn I will if I have to or you could even help me. Besides what have you been up to since we last met?”  


“I’m gonna be honest with you ro, literally nothing. I’m getting stronger since I work out all the damn time. I can bench press up to 250 pounds now! The problem is Jake, there’s been this thing that’s been bugging me lately, and I can’t shake the feeling.”  


“What do you mean Finn?”  


“Life hasn’t been the same Jake, being a hero is pointless. Monsters have seemed to magically disappear. I haven’t seen a single one in over six months now! Everything is in a peaceful equilibrium within which a hero, like me, is no longer needed. It’s nearly my eighteenth birthday Jake! I’m honestly not sure what I’m supposed to do with the rest of my life. I feel lonely all the time with you gone all the time with your own family. Everyone in Ooo is out there Jake. Everyone is living their lives to the fullest, and I’m just left here."  


“Hey Finn, it’s okay. You still have so many people who care about you. You still got me, you’re not all alone. Even though the treehouse was destroyed we have enough treasure collected that you wouldn’t have to do anything. You don’t have to work, you could go enjoy life and do whatever you please.”  


“It’s not that I forget I have you Jake. Look, you have a wife and kids. You have a life and a purpose. Look at me, I have no one. I feel this gaping hole in my heart Jake.”  


“Oh you’re having lady problems again. I know how to help you Finn. I have a master plan that will solve all your problems. Your eighteenth birthday is coming up Finn, and everyone loves you.”  


“So?”  


“Think about it Finn, Everyone will want to celebrate your birthday with you. We could hold a massive party where we host all the princesses and a whole bunch of people from all over Ooo.”  


“Oh I get it. Everyone wants to see me, and surely I could meet someone at my party. I could start dating someone and fil that void. Holy cow, you’re an absolute genius Jake.”  


“I know… I know.”  


“Wipe that smug smile off your face. We have work to do.”  


We meticulously spent the rest of the day working out all the details for my party. We specifically planned my party around me planning as many ladies as possible. so it had to be perfect to work. We drew up invites and finished up our preparations. We packed up supplies and made sure everything was all set for tomorrow. We had a big day tomorrow. If this was going to work at all, people had to know about this party. By the time we had finished everything, it was already 8 o’clock.   


I grabbed two chairs and pulled them out onto the balcony. Jake and I continued to chat about nonsense. I missed this brotherly time. We watched the sunset together. We soon called it a night and went into our respective rooms.   


That night I dreamt about Flame princess. I dreamt of finding love and happiness. I dreamt of a future with her. I don’t know why I dreamt of her, but she brought me joy. I felt so much longing that my heart hurt with every beat. I reached over in my sleep to hold Flame princess, so my arm lay empty on the bed for the rest of the night.  



	4. The Plan

Finn's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. My head spun round in circles while I tried to let my blurry vision readjust. I continue to sit upright trying to grasp together pieces of thought into cohesive trains of thinking. Today was March 9th, a Monday, and five more days until my eighteenth birthday. I’m not going to let the weight of the rest of my life weigh me down today. I’ve got work to do, so I groggily moved over to Jake’s room to wake him up.

I stirred Jake awake then while I let him wake himself up, I hopped in the shower. After I was changed for the day, I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Today’s breakfast wasn’t great compared to yesterday’s breakfast. Today, I’m making some simple oatmeal. It’ll be good to give us some much needed energy. By the time Jake had dragged himself into the kitchen I was about done. 

“Morning Jake. We’re having Oatmeal today, just like mom used to make. Syrup is in the top cupboard and milk is in the fridge. If you want brown sugar it’s on the table. Do you want any coffee this morning?”

“Yeah a cup of coffee sounds fantastic actually.”

“Alrighty coming right up.”

I gave Jake his bowl, then I started a pot of coffee. I sat down and put some brown sugar in my oatmeal as well as some milk to cool it down. We ate in silence. We were both waking up, and JAke’s never been talkative or active in the morning. I got up and poured two cups of coffee.

“Any cream or sugar today?”

“Just two cubes please.”

“Here you go, careful it’s hot.”

After both of us finished, I cleaned up all our mess while Jake gathered all the necessary supplies for today’s expedition. Jake had the liberty of making a shopping list as well as a to-do list for both of us. Jake’s goal was to pick up all the decorations and food for the party. My job was to make sure i get a reservation for my party, and put up flyers. By the time we had left the building it was already 10 am. We had both agreed to meet back here at 3 to pass out special invitations and put up flyers in all the various kingdoms.

I have just five short hours to get everything done. I don’t think getting somewhere to rent is going to be particularly hard, but it is vital that I get it done, or else this is all a bust. I made my way to the Gum event center. Normally we would have hosted this is the candy castle, but Bubblegum had this put up in place just for parties. I talked with the attendant at the front desk about getting it rented out for my party. We needed the large ballroom, and I for sure lucked out. My birthday was yet to be rented out, as all the other days had almost been completely booked. We booked out the ballroom from 7pm-2am. That was for sure plenty of time for the party to go. I filled out all the paperwork and legalities of property damage and such. After it was all done, I went to go hang up flyers around.

The plan for my birthday was to be a giant dance party. That way I could dance with the ladies and get 0ne-on-one time with a lot of them. It gives me more than plenty of opportunities to meet people, and say if for some reason I’m not feeling it, I can just dance and have a blast for my birthday just being myself.

I continued to hang up flyers all around. The flyers were nothing too fancy. They had a date, time, and place. They read:

“Come join the two heroes of Ooo as they celebrate the eighteenth birthday of Ooo’s one and only, Finn the Human! Come to the grand ballroom of the Gum event center located in the Candy City from 7pm to 2 am on March 14th. Make sure you’re ready to dance your socks off. Food and drinks will be provided.”

I was honestly hoping that a lot of people will show up, so the party isn’t a gigantic flop. Both Jake and I are putting a lot of money into this party, so I would hope it goes well. I was pretty hesitant to spend this much on a party, but Jake was very insistent. He would do anything for me, and I am questioning my entire purpose and existence, so I can’t blame him for trying if the party even has a chance of helping me. 

By the time I had finished putting up all the flyers it was already 2:50. I started to sprint back to the building. We still have a lot of work to do, and every minute counts. I have to make sure Jake and I get every invitation out. Everything needs to go to plan for this whole idea to work. 

Thankfully I got there right at 3, and Jake was on time as well. I helped Jake move the supplies he picked up into the penthouse, then we began our adventure around Ooo. We first went to Marceline's cabin to give the first of the personal invites to Pb and Marceline. Next up on the lust was the slime kingdom, so Jake stretched us over there. Jake was in charge of the personal invitation to Slime princess whilst I put up flyers around the kingdom. We went from Kingdom to KIngdom repeating the process. We would switch jobs after every kingdom so neither of us was doing just one thing. We fell into a rhythm that we came so engrossed in that I didn’t even realise we were at the last kingdom already.

The last kingdom was none other than the flame kingdom. Of course my duty was to give the personal invite to Flame princess. I don’t know why, but I’m really nervous right now. Will I even see her? I know she’s out on a rap tour, so I’m crossing my fingers that she’s even here. My knees felt like jelly beneath me as I walked to the front gate. As usual there was a guard keeping track of everyone who comes and goes. It was just my luck that he recognized me, but then again pretty much everyone in Ooo knows who I am, plus I did date their Queen, so who wouldn’t know me?  
He did the usual fan motions like thanking me for everything I’ve done and how he’s a huge fan and all that junk. I figured that I wouldn’t want to let anyone know I’m here to keep my presence on the down low.

“Hey listen man, it’s good meeting you, and I’m actually here to see if the Flame queen is here, do you know?”

“Oh yeah, she came in last night. You want me to let her know that you’re here?”

“Actually I want it to be a bit of a surprise. To thank you for being a fan and a great guy, you’re invited to my birthday party. It’s going to be loads of fun, and everyone from around Ooo is going to be there.”

The guard took an invitation from my hand and looked at it happily. He let us through, and Jake left me to go give the invite while he did flyers. I walked through the kingdom lost in my own thoughts. I had to be cool, calm, and collected for this. No matter how much I tried to calm down, my heart continued to race at 100 mph, and each breath I took felt sticky in my throat. Even though I was swallowing every three seconds, my felt drier than all the deserts combined.

I walked into the throne and room and saw her. I was awestruck. Somehow through all odds, she had gotten even more beautiful. Her flames burned even brighter, and she seemed more comfortable in her own skin. She had become confident and just wow. Thankfully, she was engrossed in some random citizen’s needs or else she would have seen me standing there like a complete fool, mouth agape.

I don’t know why I am so nervous right now. Why am I acting like a complete fool? I was never like this when I was dating her for heaven’s sake! I’m supposed to be the suave hero of Ooo. I have defeated monsters hundreds of feet taller than me. I have defeated the Lich multiple times, yet I am nervous to be talking to a girl! I have saved Ooo more than once, yet I find this being more difficult than all of them combined.

I felt lost with my mind racing, yet it was brought to a crashing halt when she finally noticed me.

“Oh Finn? What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in sooo long? How have you been?”

“H-hi Flame princess... I mean Flame queen. I-I -I’m actually h-here t-to invite you to m-my b-birthday party.”

Oh glob this was awful. I can barely speak straight. I wonder how big of an idiot I look right now?

“It’s going to be a pretty big thing. Jake and I are inviting everyone around Ooo to be there. I hope y-you can m-make i-i-it.”

Finally I managed to spit it all out. Why am I such a spaz? After this, I don’t think she’ll want to even come. I just want to leave before this gets any worse. My heart is still racing, and I feel like I’m sweating bullets. She looks so beautiful, no way I even have a chance with her now. She sat there calm and collected. 

“Well Finn, that’s awfully sweet of you to invite me. Thank you very much, and I will be happy to attend your eighteenth birthday. I want to be there to celebrate with you, after all you’ve done so much for everyone. Is Cinnamon Bun invited as well?”

“Yes of course, we’re inviting a ton of people, and I’d be happy to have him if he’d like to come.”

“Unfortunately that’ll be a no from me Finn. If my dear Queen is to be going to your party I will fill in her position. Happy early birthday Finn.”

A small part of me was happy that Cinnamon Bun declined my invitation. As much as I loved the guy, he was thorn in my side when it came to Flame princess-err queen. He always follows her around like a lost puppy. This might be what I need to start something new with her.

“Well then, thank you Cinnamon Bun, I will miss your presence. I will see you then Queen. You have a great day.”

I nearly skipped out of the throne room; I was filled with so much joy. That awkward interaction is finally over, plus she actually agreed to come. Hopefully she will want to dance with me once. I long to feel her flames on me once again. It hurt like hell, but it’s addicting. I miss her embrace, and that connection we once shared.

As I was continuing to daydream, I mentally slapped myself. I even stopped in my tracks. My focus is focused directly on her. That’s not even fair to all the other ladies I’m soon to meet. I need to give everyone equal opportunity with me. Perhaps my soul mate will be there at the party. Besides, her coming to the party does not mean she’ll even want to date me. I do secretly hope I can win her back into my life, but the fantasies must wait.

No matter how much I try to focus, my mind always returns to her. I want to find someone special to fill the void of my heart, even if my heart thinks it already knows what it wants. I’ll just have to wait until my birthday. I met back with Jake and we stretched off into the sunset.


	5. The Party

Finn's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around me. Today was the day. I could hardly wait for it to begin. I jumped out of my bed; I was so excited. If you can’t tell, today is my birthday. I ran over to Jake’s room and shook him awake.

“Hey Jake, wake up! Guess what day it is? My birthdayyyyyy!”

Was I a little excited? Perhaps, but I had a right to. Today I start a new life. It’s a new beginning for me. My old life is gone, and now I must start anew. Honestly I’m ready for the adventure that the future holds for me. I ran into the shower then changed into some comfortable clothes. I put on a blue polo along with some navy blue jeans. I styled my hair into something acceptable. I took a long look at my old bear hat. This hat has been me for so long, the center point of all my adventures, and now that my adventuring has seemed to come to a halt, I don’t think I’ll need it today. I don’t know when I’ll wear it again, but it has served me well.

I strolled into the kitchen; I was greeted with a sweet aroma of pancakes. I guess Jake wanted to make me a birthday breakfast. He handed me a plate with a stack of pancakes shaped like my hat, ironic. I quickly wolfed down my serving before Jake had even sat down with his plate. 

“Woah slow down there birthday boy. You have a big day ahead of you, you don’t need to rush it.”

After Jake and I finished our breakfast we packed up all the needed party decorations and headed to the event center. We spent the better part of the day setting up all the decorations. It all had to be perfect, after a while Jake left me to go gather all the food and drinks needed to cater all the expected guests. I continued to finish up decorations. By the time I had finished, it was nearly six o’clock. I just had to wait out the hour. The DJ was supposed to arrive twenty minutes before the party, and who knows when Jake will be back? I looked around the room, and I admired my handiwork. There were balloons, many separate tables, streamers, a giant banner, and other small touches. We even put up a birthday throne for me. I know it’s a bit ostentatious, but you only turn eighteen once, might as well celebrate it. Today I was becoming a man, so Jake was making an even bigger deal out of today.

All that's left to do was to wait, and boy did it pass at a snail’s pace. By the time Jake arrived with all the food it felt like I had aged 0 years, yet it was only 6:20. I’ve waited the entire day for this big party, I don’t want to wait any longer. Even after setting up all the food, the minutes passed by so slowly. Each minute seemed like an hour. The DJ could take care of himself when he came, so I just have to wait 30 more minutes until 7.

After possibly the slowest hour I have or ever will experience, it was finally 7. Not only was the party ready to start, but as soon as we opened the door people were already waiting. The room seemed to fill up in seconds. Citizens from all the various kingdoms were there including but not limited to Sime, Candy, Fire, Lumpy space, and Breakfast. The best part was that they were here to celebrate me. Everyone kept coming up to me to wish me happy birthday, and they kept giving me presents after presents. In a short ten minutes I had already accumulated a small mountain of gifts by the birthday throne. Normally I would hate all this attention, and I’m not this self centered; however, it’s my birthday so I will enjoy it for the day. It’s my day today, and I don’t want to miss any second of it.

As I was enjoying myself, I saw in the corner of my eye Flame princess err… Queen walk in. Time seemed to just stop. My jaw quite literally hit the floor because damn she looked hot. I was honestly surprised she had bothered to show up. I get that she’d even said she would come, but I can’t believe she would want to see me, even if it is only for my birthday. Even though the entire place was packed, I saw only her. I guess the one thing that I noticed before is that she didn't immediately set everything on fire. Even though her fire glowed larger and brighter, she seemed cooler. She started to walk towards me, and her every move seemed choreographed. She moved with such grace and pristine. She fell into a hypnotic rhythm that entranced me so much I caught myself almost drooling.

As soon as she met my gaze I started to internally panic. Oh no, not again, I can’t be a spaz right now. I can’t fall apart into a stuttering mess every time I see her. My heart feels like it’s doing backflips while using my stomach as a landing pad. Shit, shit, what the hell am I supposed to say? My mind’s racing at a million miles per hour. My breathing increased tenfold along with my heart going even faster. Glob this is going to be awkward.

“Oh h-hey there flame pri- I mean Flame Queen. Thanks for coming, I didn’t think you were going to make it.”

I barely managed to spit the words out of my mind. I can just imagine the sight of me right now. I’m such a mess. 

“Oh Finn, of course I would come to your birthday party. It definitely looks like the hottest event in Ooo right now; I wouldn’t want to miss your birthday for the world. You don’t have to call me Flame Queen. We’re friends, remember you dingus? You can call me Phoebe. Well here’s your present, I hope you like it. Happy birthday Finn.”

She left with a wink and that adorable smile of hers. My heart melted at her every move. She had given me a small box wrapped in gold foil. I wonder what she had given me? Well, I Was definitely awestruck, and now I need to figure out a plan to get a dance with her. My eyes followed her movements to a group of princesses to chat. I need a game plan, and it needs to be good. I continued to sit and think until a brilliant idea struck me like lightning. I couldn’t just ask her to just dance, I’m terrible at dancing, but I do know how to slow dance somewhat well.

I walked up to the DJ’s booth and requested some nonsense slow dance. It really didn’t matter what, all the music kinda sucked anyways. I made my way towards Phoebe. I needed to be collected for just one moment. I needed to summon everything inside of me to not mess this up.

“Hey Phoebe, may I please have this dance?”

“Well, since you asked, sure. I’d love to dance.”

It was a simple question, but it took everything inside of me to do it. It worked though, she agreed to a dance. Mission achieved. We went into a classic dance position, almost waltz like and swayed around while the music plate overhead. There were no words spoken between us, but we just looked into each other’s eyes and enjoyed the company for this brief moment. We never broke eye contact once, we had an unspoken bond that seemed to radiate all throughout my system. My palms were sweaty, knees weak, and my arms were heavy but I kept my composure throughout the entire song. After the song faded away and into the next, she left me in a trance.

“Thank you very much for the dance Finn. I enjoyed it very much.”

She left my embrace with a peck on the cheek then went to talk to other people. Not wanting to embarrass myself by standing like a fool, I retreated back to my throne. I was in bliss while I made my way back. While I sat down enjoying the feeling of euphoria, a realization struck me. I had just danced with Phoebe. Normally dancing with someone isn’t very special, but mind you she is literally made of fire. How on earth was I able to have a solid three to four minutes of skin-on-skin contact without being burned? I felt no pain whatsoever, all I really felt was a nice warm, radiating heat. The best I would describe is like warming your hands by the fire. It’s warm yet hot, but not hot enough to burn you. I would have used to need several layers of tinfoil to even hug her for a short moment.

I figured I’m being pretty anti-social at a party meant for me to meet a lot of people. I wouldn’t want to let Jake down and let this be a whole waste, so I went out into the crowds and tried to socialize. I tried my best to meet as many ladies as I could. I danced with a few, and I tried to be in it as much as I could. The problem was that I really didn’t want to meet anybody new. I knew who I wanted, but she’s unobtainable. I guess what you can’t have makes you want it more. My mind is telling me no, yet my body is telling me yes. I want to win her back. I want to do whatever it takes to get her back in my life. I long for that spark of connection; I yearn for the fire that burned between us. 

The night seemed never ending, and I enjoyed every moment. I almost couldn’t believe it when it was almost 2 am. I had danced with everyone I could, and I have met everyone new that I could tolerate. A lot of the crowd has dispersed, and I want to end the night with a bang. I want the perfect cherry on top of my birthday sundae. I requested one last slow dance to end the night. I figured it was now or never, so I asked Phoebe to one last dance.

We fell back into a hypnotic rhythm. That same feeling of warmth and euphoria flooded my system once again. I didn’t want this song to end, I wanted to capture this moment so I could live in it forever. I was high on her, and I don’t want to come down.  
“Have you enjoyed the party?”

“Yeah it’s been a lot of fun. It Was nice seeing and catching up with everyone…”

She moved her gaze towards the wall. I moved her head with my hand to meet my gaze. I saw longing in her eyes, yet there was also a tinge of guilt buried deep within her gaze and expression. It almost felt wrong, but the feeling between the two of us was growing stronger by the second. Any second the song could end, and the night would be over. I decided that I needed to be bold. I started to lean in. I hoped with all my heart that she would meet me in the middle. 

Soon our lips met in the middle; sparks seemed to fly off in all directions. All the tension between us was broken. Joy filled every crevice of my being. Not only was I kissing her, but she was kissing back. I felt whole for once. I felt at peace in this short moment. Soon, we drew apart, both of us blushing like mad. We continued to gaze into each other’s gaze until the music faded away.

“Thank you for the dance. Would you be interested on going on a-a date sometime?”

“Yes, I would love to.”

“I will call you then. Have an amazing night.”

We parted ways and I met up with Jake who helped me gather all my presents. My mind was still on that kiss. My lips still tasted of her. I craved for that glorious feeling again. My lips still tingled from the heat all the way home. I knew at that moment that I would do anything to get Phoebe back. I don’t know what I would do without feeling her heat on me again. 

I flopped onto my bed, and fell fast asleep. I dreamed of fire that night. My mind replayed our kiss the entire night long. It only filled me with more determination to win her back. Even if we are “only friends.” but that kiss told me she wants me just as much as I want her.


	6. The Phone Call

Finn's POV

I woke up still on that euphoria of that kiss. I moved to an upright position, taking deep breaths as I went over last night’s events. I had the best sleep I’ve had in months and it’s over. I just want to go back asleep to keep experiencing that wonderful kiss. I can’t get enough of her: the way her lips tasted, the way we moved together in unison, and just the longing I feel without her. I felt complete for a small moment when I was kissing her.

I want her back more than anything. At first it was a feeling I tried to suppress, n=but after last night it couldn’t be more clear to me. I want her more now than ever before, and I thought I had moved on. I tried so hard to move on and be mature. Perhaps I did move on, but I have a hole in my heart. I know who can fill it, and it wouldn’t be with any other girl or princess. I want it to be the one and only Flame Queen. It won’t just be Flame Queen, but mine, my Phoebe. I will do anything to get back in her life.

Right now she’s single. She can be taken by any other man in Ooo. I will fight my way back into her heart no matter who stands in my way. I have a plan this time to be with Phoebe once again. I want to take it slow, and slowly work my way back into her life. She’s already agreed to go on a date with me sometime, so all I need to do is not mess it up. Timing will definitely be my enemy for this.

The problem is that if I don’t act soon why would she wait around for me? I need to seize my opportunity before it slips away. I also can’t be desperate; I can’t fall to her every whim. I’ve fallen for her. But if I’m desperate then I can scare her away. I also don’t want to be too fast to avoid scaring her away as well. I need to be calm and collected, calculating at every step. I can’t be a doormat, I will be the hero of Ooo, her hero. I will be unobtainable, except Phoebe will be the only one with the key to my heart.

Right now I’m just a friend to her, an ex. Yes we may have kissed, but that could be were both longing for company. I was ordinary to her, a friend. I have to be a perfect man to fall back into her life. I’m 18, yet I don’t have a purpose. My purpose will be to be her knight in shining armor, yes, the one who will sweep her off her feet and carry her into the sunset. I just have one teeny problem with my plan.

I have no clue where to even begin. I have high aspirations for me to get this to work, but where I could achieve these goals I do not know. I have an opportunity, and I won’t let it slip, I’ll capture this moment.

I went to go change for the day. I made Jake and I some breakfast, then I wished him safe travels as we went back home to Lady. I need to start devising my plan. I already have part of my work done for me. I know she’s willing to be with me because she kissed me and she agreed to a date. I just need to cement it by calling her and scheduling a fate. It’s not a difficult task, but I only have one call. Funny, I’m like a prisoner right now because I have only one call. I’m a prisoner of love, and this one call can save me of a life without her.

I ran through my script in my head. I had to make sure I knew exactly what to say. It was very simple, easy enough for me not to screw it up, but not simple enough to be plain and boring. It went something like:

“Hey Phoebe, I had an amazing time with you last night. You said you would be willing to go on a date with me sometime. I’m calling because I would like to invite you to movie night this Friday for a date?”

It was perfect. No way I could screw this up. As long as she said yes everything would fall into place. I had it all set in my head so I picked up the phone and put in her number. I sat in silence while the incessant buzzing continued to ring in my ear.

My heart rate started to increase with every passing second. Why was she taking so long to pick up? My hands started to sweat, and my mind started to race with all these different scenarios. I started imagining all the bad scenarios where she said no. My mind started to spiral downwards with visions of a life without meaning filled with solitude and regret. My brain was racing so fast that I barely registered that she picked up. That sent my mind going from full speed to a screeching halt in point-zero seconds.

“Hello?”

“Uhm, uhhhhhh.”

I was ata loss for words. I racked my brain trying to think of the words to say. I was starting to panic as my mind started spiraling trying to grasp onto something. This could not have gone any worse.

“Hey Phoebe, I-uhm uhh. I had a g-grea.”

I tried to push out the rehearsed phrase , but nothing coherent was coming out. What was this happening? Why can’t I talk straight around her?

“Hello? Finn? Finn is that you? Hello? Is anyone there?”

I realized I was blowing my one and only chance right now. This can’t be happening. I’m literally blowing the one chance I have with the girl of my dreams. I mustered whatever coherency I had left in my brain and spat out:

“Hey Phoebe, yeah this is, uh, Finn speaking. I was, uhhm, just wondering if-you-wanted-to-come-to-movie-night-with-me-on-Friday-with-me?”

This is just humiliating. Why am I like this around her? Why do I manage to mess up literally everything I do? I was once good at defeating monsters and being a hero, but what good am I now? The single thing I was actually good at is obsolete. All that’s left is an eighteen year old without any useful skills. She’s probably just going to laugh in my face and hang up. I wouldn’t blame her, who would want to date a failure like me? What possessed me to even think I had a chance with a goddess like her? I feel like I was cool back then, but perhaps I’ve just always been a laser with a sword. I should just hang up before this gets any worse.

“What was that Finn? I’m sorry, but I didn’t hear what you said. My phone cut out, can you repeat that?”

Relief flooded throughout my entire system. Thank Glob for technical difficulties, I haven’t blown it. I let out a sigh of relief then a deep breath to compose myself. I collected my thoughts; I spoke the phrase with the utmost confidence and suave.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to movie night on Friday for a date? I talked about a date last night. After all you are an amazing kisser and I should repay you."

“Well I’d love to Finn. I’ve never been to movie night, so it sounds like a lot of fun! What time will you pick me up?”

“I’ll come pick you up at 6, so we can catch the movie at 7 then we’ll catch dinner afterwards.”

“Well I will see you then.”

“See you then.”

I hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. Finally that phone call was over. The hard part was over, the date was confirmed, so I just have to not mess it up. She had said yes! I nearly jumped for joy, I was so excited. I have about five days until Friday to plan the perfect date, perhaps impossible, but I’m up for the challenge.

I had an entire rest of my Sunday to start preparing for Friday, and I decided I would spend my day reshaping my image. I looked over to the mirror. I looked good, that was for sure, but I need to be perfect for Phoebe. I for sure am not going to be wearing my bear hat, I’ve decided that I can’t live off my glory days of being a hero anymore. I’m only eighteen, and I haven’t even hit my peak, yet I already have glory days. I was Ooo’s hero, the most popular and loved person around; however, that role has seemed to pass, so I need to be Phoebe’s man now. First of all I need new clothes and definitely a haircut.

I arrived home just as the sun was setting. I didn’t think I’d enjoy shopping as much a sI did. Something’s just fun about seeing all these clothing options then choosing exactly what you want. It’s honestly so much fun, plus What I picked up is exactly what I was looking for. The haircut I got also fit me really well, it was really short on the sides with enough on the very top to style into various styles. The clothes I purchased are definitely a far cry from the shirt and shorts I used to wear everyday. I had some worn looking jeans with a dark blue v-neck on right now, but for the date I planned to wear a red jacket with black jeans plus a mice leather jacket. 

I have to say I’m nowhere near the old Finn, and I’m loving every moment of it. The old me was useless anyways, so might as well embrace the new. I chose the clothes to fit me well enough to show off what I have, but enough layers to hide what that I’m a bit of a stick. I can definitely hold my own in the looks department now. I look like the perfect date, now the next challenge is making the perfect date.

As much as I like to not plan things out and wing it, I don’t think I’ll be able to do that this time. If I blew this date then it’s all over. It all had to be perfect for the perfect girl. I think I’ve done enough for today. For now, I will rest, but tomorrow is not only full of opportunity but also one day closer to my date. I stripped down and layed in bed. I closed my eyelids and fell into a rhythmic sleep. That night Phoebe danced around my brain. My dreams filled with fire filling my heart with even more longing for the girl made of flame.


	7. More Than One

Phoebe's POV

I hung up the phone and giggled to myself. This was going so well. Not only have I seen Finn more than once since I got home, but we even kissed. The icing on the cake is that we have a date together this Friday! I honestly couldn’t be more excited. I can already imagine the scenario in my head of Finn coming back into my life and sweeping me off my feet. He would be the perfect gentlemen, and we can live happily ever after. Friday could be the day that seals our relationship together.

I’ve been hoping for this for too long. I was happy with us apart, honestly it gave us some time to really think and grow. We had both matured as individuals, and we aren’t kids anymore. We don’t have to stay apart forever just because it didn’t work out once. We have lives to live, and I’m ready to live my life. I want someone in my life, and I’m a hundred percent sure I’m ready to be with someone again.

I guess my only problem is that I’m so unsure about Finn. There are so many perks about going back to him. I honestly want him more than anything else, but you can’t help but think if it’s the right decision. He might like me, and I might like him, but the fact is it might not even work out between us. It doesn’t matter that he’s the best kisser I’ve ever had, or he’s insanely sweet and compassionate, I have a kingdom to run. I have priorities and responsibilities as a leader. I can’t leave it all behind to play teenager and go chase Finn. I have to think about my citizens. I guess I have to take a page out of Bubblegum’s book and play it carefully. Besides if it works out between the two of us, would he even want to help me rule? If he didn’t, then what? I have to think about the future.

My plan will be to just use our first date as a tester. If it goes well, I’ll agree to a second date. After that I think I’ll be able to make my decision to see if it’s right for us to be together. In order for my plan to work I have to play it right. I did sound a bit desperate on the phone, and I can’t be jelly in Finn’s hands. I can’t instantly fall to his feet, and bend at every gaze. I can’t fall victim to that sexy body, those irresistible blue eyes, and that voice that… Hold up! I’m getting distracted. I have to play hard-to-get, but not hard enough to where it'll scare him off. He didn’t have to be interested in me, we were simply friends. We’ve already had our chance together, so I have to be irresistible. He can have any girl in Ooo, and he’s taking me on a date.

A problem could be, even though we both grew as people after our break up, Finn and I differ because he may have stayed relatively single, I moved onto someone else. I wasn’t happy either when we broke up. I honestly thought we were soulmates, but I guess that’s what you think when you’re a teenager. The first guy that ever expresses interest in you must be the only person for you; you were supposedly made for each other. I did cry over Finn, but I don’t see why that would be a surprise. It was like he ripped my heart directly out of my chest then proceeded to throw it in a wood chipper. Okay, that might be a bit drastic, but you get the picture, my entire world was thrown into a dizzy of heartbreak and teenage emotions. I guess you can see why I haven’t instantaneously gone back to a guy like Finn.

I say I didn’t go back to a guy like Finn, but I never said I never went back to a guy. I was so broken that I needed someone to feel pretty and loved. Is that shallow? Yes, and I'm not proud of what happened between us. This relationship isn’t known because we made sure no one would ever find out. His name was Chris. He of course was a flame person because naturally who else do you date? He was the exact opposite of Finn. I could touch him, hug him, even kiss him without him feeling any pain. He was muscular, definitely better looking than Finn, and a bad boy. Any girl for him was as passing as a tissue in the wind. As a result it lasted for that long, but not because he found a different girl to date. 

Our relationship was almost all physical. There was no shared love or support between us. He told me I was pretty and all the things needed to get in my pants... err dress. At first I just overlooked all the red flags. He was a rebound so naturally I only cared about feeling good about myself. If the one guy you first love lies to you and breaks your heart, you would naturally want to blame yourself. I stayed with him for so long because I wanted to make the pain go away. I loved the fact that we could be a real couple without one of us suffering, but as the days wore on, it was less and less special. Chris was never a hero, and I guess that’s why I’m so attracted to Finn.

Chris wasn’t the hero that stole my heart. He lacked the compassion and connection I had with Finn. I did eventually leave Chris for a different reason from him not being Finn. As much as I wished he was Finn, that’s a dick move leaving a guy for not being a different guy. The problem was that Chris kept pushing our relationship farther and farther. Would try to seduce me multiple times and never respect my boundaries. He always told me that he could have any girl, and I should be “lucky” that he chose me. He would always threaten to leave me and tell everyone that I was dating him. He would always try to blackmail me, and eventually I would oblige to save my reputation. One day I decided I had enough. I couldn’t let him continue to walk over me and blackmail me, so I took matters into my own hands. He may have been made of fire but he was burned that day. I banished him from the fire kingdom, and that’s the end of our story together.

He will forever be my secret, and perhaps I loved Chris, but the way things went it was destroyed and never reciprocated. I lied to my heart to stop the pain, and I see the irony of it all because Finn is not only the cause of my heart ache but a solution to it. The guy who broke my heart into pieces is the one I long for almost everyday now. I can feel in my heart some days because I want him so badly. It may all seem pathetic for me to be this love sick over a guy, but Finn makes me feel so many different things. I may be a strong woman who can get things done on my own, but I need a hero. A hero to sweep me off my feet: one who is strong and ready for anything. I need a hero like Finn.

Only he can make my head go foggy, and make me lose all coherent thought. He’s the one who can make my knees weak; I’m jelly in his hands. There’s no denying that I’m falling hard for him. My plan will keep me safe, and let me see if I’m really feeling love and not desperation or loneliness. All I have to do is wait for my hero to rescue me.

Well, I have the rest of my day to do all my duties. Oh boy have I been slacking these past few days, all for a simple boy! He wasn’t just a “simple boy,” but it’s absolutely ridiculous how much drama I’m creating for one boy! I have spent nearly half a day just thinking about him, and I may be a Queen, but at times I am very much a teenager. I have to push my thoughts away from him. Until Friday, and with that I left my room to finish whatever monotonous leader task that needed to be done.


	8. The Date: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a part one if you didn't see the title.

Finn's POV

I sat up and looked around my dark room for a moment. It was morning, and despite the fact that I always get up early, a morning person I am not. You have to wake up early to get the day‘s events done with, but I’ve always hated mornings. At least today was just a regular plain day. Wait, wait just a moment, today was Friday. Fuck, that means my date is today, and I nearly forgot all about it. How could I forget all about my date with Phoebe tonight? I have been doing things all week to make sure I was ready for today, and I forgot about it! I’ve been mentally preparing myself to be calm and ready, and now look at me, I’m all frazzled and shook up. All of it for nothing; I’m off on the wrong foot today. I guess the only thing I can do now is try to be as ready as I can be for tonight.

I turned on the light and went through my daily morning routine. I made sure to take my time in the shower this morning and after about 30 minutes I stepped out feeling not only refreshed but relaxed and confident. I pulled out my outfit that I had preplanned, then got dressed accordingly. I finished up with all my other morning routines to get into a comfortable groove of the day. I was all ready, and I looked, smelt, and looked fresh for tonight. I have a feeling tonight's going to go really well. I ran over the schedule in my head again to get it straight.

I’ll make sure to be there at six because we don’t want to be late for the movie. The movie will be at seven, and we’ll enjoy ourselves until it ends, then there’s a nice casual place to eat in that area for dinner. We’ll enjoy the rest of the night then I’ll bring her home. It’s simple and concise. There’s not a whole lot planned to make room for improvisation to make it fresh and new along the way. And by happenstance we want to come back here for whatever reason, I’m ready.

As all heroes are, I’m prepared for whatever happens tonight. I made sure to clean up the apartment in case of visitors, and I have food in the fridge if we want to eat here. All that’s really needed to do now is to wait it out. There’s honestly nothing else I can do, so I just need to keep my anxiety down and my mind clear. This is my one shot, my one opportunity, I can’t let it slip by. 

After an eternity of waiting around, it was time to leave. I grabbed my keys, then I locked my door and started to walk down the hallway. I patted my pockets then realized I had forgotten two very important things. I sprinted back up the hallway. I hurriedly opened up the doors and grabbed breath mints, along with my wallet.

By the time I had arrived at Phoebe’s castle, it was right before six. THat was definitely a close call, because I would be hosed without breath mints, and a wallet actually buys all the stuff on the date. I ran my hand through my hair to make sure it was in its right position. First impressions are important. Just because we’ve known each other for years doesn’t mean I should forget them. We have dated before, but honestly not any official dates. We honestly just hung out all the time and did kid stuff. I’ve honestly never done an official date either. I shuddered on the memory when I tried to ask PB to go to movie night with me. Oh Gob that was a disaster. 

I realized I was stalling. I can’t keep waiting, and sooner or later I need to see her for the actual date. No matter how calm I looked on the surface, I can assure you that I was dying of anxiety. Wait, no, I’m way more than just nervous. This was a new level for me; all my previous anxieties came flooding into my brain taking over all rational thought. My hands started to shake and my knees felt weak underneath me. There’s no way I can do this. I don’t know if I can do it.

no  
no  
No   
NO  
NO NO   
NO NO NO

I have to do this. I have to pull myself together. Imagine what Phoebe would think of me having some breakdown over a date for heaven’s sake! I have to be a hero. I have to be Finn the human. I need to be strong. I want so badly for Phoebe to fall for me.

I want her more than anything else, no, that’s not right. I need her. I need to feel her touch on me again. I want to feel the one that sends shivers up my spine. I need butterflies to fill my stomach. The ones that leave me weak at my knees and leave my heart hurting, wanting more. I want that euphoria that feels so good that it hurts. She brings the fire in my soul, and without her, I’m empty and cold. Phoebe gives me that meaning I long for; she is my meaning. I don’t know what I’d do if i lost her.

I’m still stalling, and I don’t want to leave my lady waiting any longer.It was only six, which was fine, but I should have already grabbed her, and we should be on our way by now. It’s all fine though, it’s all good to be fashionably late. I have to pull myself together for this. I can’t be in my head all night long. I wandered around the castle looking for her room. Glob it was like a maze in here, but after what seemed endless corridors I found her room. I let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

After a moment of waiting she stepped out of her room. No way this was real life. I had to actually do a double take. I even pinched myself to make sure this wasn’t any dream.


	9. The Date: Part 2

Finn's POV

No way this is real life, I thought. I must have sworn this was a dream. No way the girl of my dreams is standing right in front of me, and holy cow she looks absolutely beautiful. No, scratch that, she looks absolutely breathtaking. She's gorgeous, no, even more than that. Even if I looked through the entire dictionary, there wouldn't be words to describe how beautiful she looked. I just stood there with my mouth slightly agape. I didn't know what to do in the moment. I mentally slapped myself. Get it together man.

"You look beautiful Phoebe."

Phoebe looked at me with those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of hers. Those eyes spoke of innocence, yet a deep burning fire. Eyes were truly the windows to the soul. I could see her past, her present, even her future. I could get lost staring at those eyes all day. I then realized that I was staring again. Man, I got to stop doing that. I need to keep focused; I need to be in the moment. Also, the next step is to stop talking to myself. I wonder how stupid I look right now. 

"Thanks, Finn. You look really cute today."

Wait did I just see and hear that? I'm not dreaming? She still thinks I'm cute! She even blushed! She gave me that cute smile that just melts my heart. How could someone not love her? She was just mmm. Words cannot describe how she makes me feel.

"Should we head out?"

"Absolutely."

Well, this is going great. Even though I'm being a spaz right now, she doesn't seem to notice. All I have to do is play it cool for the rest of the night, and everything will work out. Also, I didn't notice Cinnamon Bun. I wonder where he is? He normally follows Phoebe everywhere, or maybe he's learned personal space. Maybe I'll ask her about it another day. For now onto movie night. 

When we got to my car, I opened the door for her, like a gentleman should do. As I walked around I admired my vehicle. It was so unlike me but I got the car in a nice candy-apple red. It was glorious. A true piece of art. The all black and red interior was beautiful. I know the color isn't like me, but I'm a new me now. (A/N: I know they didn't have cars in the original cartoon, but I figured they would exist sooner or later. How else would everyone get around? Plus, the original humans had vehicles.) I got in and drove off. It would take us a minute to get down there. The movie starts at 7, and even though it was around 6:30, I still liked to be a little early.

“Finn, is that outfit new? It’s not at all like your style.”

“Oh I figured I’d change things up, I mean since everything’s changing, might as well change with them.”

“I know right? Everything’s so quiet and peaceful now. I like it though, it’s a lot less chaotic for rulers like me.”

“I guess that’s pretty nice for you. I honestly feel so useless since all the monsters have seemed to disappear. I mean who needs a hero in a peaceful world?”

“How’s that been for you, it sounds awful.”

“It hasn’t been too bad, I’ve been adjusting well to my new surroundings. Everything seemed to flip on its head after the great battle. I’ve had to move into a new house, but it’s at the very top. I have a great view of the grasslands, so it hasn’t been all that bad. I’ve taken up a few hobbies to try and fill in my time. How was your rap tour?”

“Oh it was a major success. I toured all around Ooo, and did rap battles everywhere. Obviously I won all of them because I’m awesome, but honestly the best part was seeing Ooo. It’s such a beautiful place. Anyways…”

While Phoebe continued to describe her time I just enjoyed watching and hearing her speak. I loved how she put so much attention to certain things or inflections at other points. She looked so cute when she was talking as well, like how her eyebrows furrowed in such a way when she recalled things, was just so cute. She maybe didn't know it, but she made me feel like putty in her hands. How she could control how I felt just by simple expressions was magic.

“And it’s just so crazy how that happened. What do you think about all of it?”

“...”

"Hey Finn are you Okay? You seem a little spacey."

"Why do you say that? I'm more than okay. I'm fantastic since I'm with you"

"Oh, okay. I just asked you a question and you didn't respond. You seem a little out of it."

Shit. Man, I'm totally blowing this. I need to get it together; if I don't, she might get the wrong impression and leave me. Too many thoughts in my head! Go away! I just need to stop thinking or else this will end up worse than it already is. Oh shit, am I still talking to myself. 

"Finn!"

"What?"

"Are you sure that you're okay. Is something going on? You can tell me if there is. I'll understand. I'm here if you need to talk to me Finn."

"Yes, I am okay. I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. No, nothing is going on."

"Okay then. You just don't seem like your usual self."

"That's weird. But anyways, You said you asked me a question. What was your question?" 

We then continued our normal conversation. I pretended like it was nothing and moved on. I had to make sure this went as good as possible. We finally got to the place, after what felt like an eternity of driving. The roads were always empty, but driving still took a while. The kingdoms were so far apart. Thankfully, we got there about 5 minutes before the movie started. 

Of course, this is classic movie night. There were a decent number of couples already here. It was movie night: the most famous date night idea in all of Ooo. There were the regulars, and even a few new couples around. I grabbed Phoebe's hand and we found a decent spot amongst the grass. I laid out a blanket, and Phoebe sat down while I went to go get snacks. After all, you can't have a movie without popcorn. 

I came back shortly after, and put the popcorn between us. While the trailers played, I saw Jake in the distance. How did I not expect to see him here? This was his favorite Friday night activity to do with Lady. They were literally the favorite regulars here. In the past year, He has not missed a single movie night. Jake then met my gaze, and he gave me the thumbs up and an eyebrow wiggle. Oh my Glob please just kill me now. He had that classic Jake look to him. Why must I have such an idiot brother? This was so embarrassing. My brother and his wife could literally watch my every move during a date. Luckily, they'll probably be too distracted making out to notice me, and Phoebe didn't notice them.

The movie started, and I saw Phoebe scoot an inch closer to me. She was leaning closer to me. I took that as my go to, and I closed the gap between our bodies. She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. There we sat together cuddling. It was something out of a dream. In the past there would have been impossible and now I can hold her without being burned at all! I said I would defy nature for her, and I still would, but we could actually be a proper couple now.

"So Phoebe, how come I can touch you without being burned? I remember when we dated as kids I need several layers of tinfoil to even hug you”. 

She giggled at me. That just made my heart melt.

"Yes I remember all the tinfoil. You looked like an oversized burrito! Really I've just been getting used to my power. I can control my temperature now, or to a certain extent. I figured you'd like to hold your date and not get third degree burns."

She was funny and beautiful. She was my dream girl. This was perfect. The movie continued, and we sat there in silence, occasionally laughing at the jokes in the movie. Just both of us enjoying each other's company. I reached down to grab some more popcorn and our hands touched. We both looked at each other and blushed. She even giggled a little. Oh Glob that giggle would be the death of me.  
The movie eventually hit the steamy part. There was a lot of romantic tension in the movie. The lead actor and actress were about to confess their love for each other. I then look over, and I see those gorgeous brown eyes staring directly at me. I felt the tension between the two of us. I felt both of our faces growing closer together. We got closer and closer, inch by inch. I felt her breath on my face. I smelt her Orange scented perfume. Its aroma was intoxicating. She started to close her eyes. I didn't hesitate, and I closed the gap between our faces. 

Explosions went off in my stomach. It was pure magic kissing her. Her lips were so soft, and the taste of cherries danced on my tongue. The kiss was so soft and tender. It was a kiss of innocence. I cupped her face while I continued to kiss her. We slowly broke apart, and my lips felt cold and hungry without her. My heart longed for the feeling and taste again. I couldn't live without her. I don't know how, but kissing her was something out. It was indescribable. We then continued to make eye contact. 

I need her again. I cupped her face again with my hand, and I leaned in and was met by her lips again. This time, however; this kiss was more ferocious and intense. He both hungrily made out. I felt a little self-conscious, but I realized that all the couples were probably too distracted by their own dates to notice or care about us. Phoebe slightly bit down on my bottom lip. I obliged her request and opened my mouth slightly. My tongue was met by hers. Our tongues danced together in perfect synchrony. It was like we were meant to be together, by how well we kissed each other. We broke apart after what felt like forever in heaven in a desperate need for air. I looked over and I saw her blushing like mad; I was probably no exception either.

"Wow”

I was at a loss for words. Nothing could compare to this. I couldn’t put together cohesive thoughts to even describe my feelings. She had thrown my brain into a blender. All she did was smile at me, and we enjoyed the rest of the movie together.

The rest of the night felt like a blur. I was so high on euphoria after kissing her. We probably kissed more times that night, I mean, I don't even remember dinner. I know we went to some restaurant nearby. After dinner I drove her home. I walked her back to her room. 

"Thank you for such an amazing night Finn. I look forward to more."

“Well I would love to go on a second date with you sometime soon. Goodnight Phoebe.”

“Goodnight Finn.”  


She winked at me as she closed the door behind her. That just left my knees like jelly. She was literally perfect. I probably shouldn't have driven home because I was so high on Euphoria. I then took off my clothes and fell fast asleep. My head swam with visions of Phoebe and that kiss all night long. My stomach felt those same butterflies any time I thought about it.


	10. Do I Love Him?

Phoebe's POV

I laid down on my bed, and I let my mind go over all of tonight's events. Tonight was just so amazing. I couldn't ask for a more perfect date. Even though it wasn't my first date, it was still the best date I've ever had. The feeling of Finn's lips on mine fills my stomach with butterflies. I want to capture that moment, and bottle it up. That way, I can feel that feeling whenever I want to. The way his lips moved with mine. We were in perfect harmony. It was like we were meant to be. I didn't realize Finn was such a great kisser. I've only kissed him two times before tonight. My first kiss with him literally caused an explosion between the two of us. I hadn't planned on kissing him on his birthday.

Well, it was more of his fault for kissing me on his birthday. I was being polite and dancing with him because it was his birthday after all. I know I wanted my hero and all, but I came to his birthday as a friend. Well, that's at least what I tell myself. I may have flirted with him, but he kissed me, but I didn't pull away. It's my fault that I didn't refuse, but at the same time I secretly wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to claim me as his. I've been contemplating this for a long time. I needed Finn, but is it just my body craving for skin-to-skin contact? I have been alone for so long, maybe my body just needed someone or anyone to respond to that longing. 

A feeling of guilt immediately passed over me. Oh Glob what have I done? I used Finn. Who am I kidding, I was just using him to feel that touch. I shouldn't have agreed to that date. I'm still not sure if I'm in love with him or not. All these emotions are clouding my brain; I'm switching moods left and right. I accepted those kisses tonight; I had kissed him hungrily. I wanted him all to myself. Am I just jealous of the idea of Finn being with a girl that's not me? I want him to be in love with me, and I'm sure he is. The way he kissed me so gently and with such passion shows me there is no doubt that Finn loves me. He's ready for another try with me. He's fully mature to start over, and go out on a date with me. 

The real question is, am I ready to have another try with Finn? I know he has grown and matured. Both of us have grown, and become fully functional people in society. It's not the fact that we were exes. That doesn't matter because we had buried that hatchet, and we had become really close friends. I remember how he would occasionally stop by the kingdom to say hi. Both of us became closer than we ever were before, even sharing secrets and swapping stories. The kingdom had even come to respect him. He has been so kind with them. After all, he is the hero of Ooo. He has protected them multiple times from harm when I couldn't. 

Then a thought crept its way into my mind. What about my kingdom? Even if Finn and I became an item again, I can't forget my kingdom. I don't think Finn would want to lead the kingdom with me. If he didn't, the only rational person I could leave the kingdom to is Cinnamon Bun. Unfortunately, I can't even leave it to him now. He had gone off to the other sides of Ooo looking for something. The day after I had got back, he had packed up his stuff and left. He left me with a goodbye hug, but that was it. He said that he loved being my champion, but greater adventure awaited him.  
He went off searching for an answer to his own life. I had given him the time for him to become independent. I had given him the purpose to become his own person. I don't think I'll ever see him again. I was sad to see him go, but he was determined, so I let him go. We had both helped each other; he even helped me become the confident ruler that I am now. I guess it was my time to help him find his own calling. The question still remains then, who will be there to take care of my people?

I decided that it was getting late, and I needed my rest. Until tomorrow I mused. I changed into something more comfortable, and I climbed into the sheets of my bed. I closed my heavy eyelids, and fell into a deep and rhythmic sleep. I dreamed of Finn. It was vague, but I remember I saw him crying. Why was he crying? Was I the cause of his pain?

I woke up the next morning with great difficulty. I sat up and rubbed the rocks out of my eyes. It was a brand new day; I have some thinking to do. I changed into a simple red dress, and grabbed a coal while I walked down to the throne room. The day seemed to drag both of its feet. Every minute seemed to be excruciating. The citizens had their monotonous problems, while they drabbled on, my mind wandered back to Finn. It's wrong of me to be leading him on like this. I need to stop, but I find that I'm not able to. The feeling I get around him is addicting. I just want to hold on to him forever. I don't want to let go. Finn is mine, and there is no way he should have any other girl.

Sure, it was selfish, but I want Finn for myself. I felt disgusted with my behavior. First, I don't want Finn, but now I want him more than ever? This is all so confusing. I did say that I would give it a few dates to figure out my feelings for him. I'm sure I feel something, but I'm still not sure that I love him. I can't break his heart though, It occurs to me that I can't just leave him. I would leave him broken, and I couldn't bear to break his heart. He may have broken mine, but his heart broke too. I couldn't dare put him through that again. 

I would be some monster to him. Someone who was toying with his feelings. He would accuse me of using him for love. He would say that he loved me, but I didn't love him. He would argue, then he would run away heartbroken. I mentally slapped myself. I needed to snap out of it. I then realized I was been crying. I quickly wiped my face. Fortunately, there was no one around to witness my weakness. I don't know where everyone went. I guess I must have dazed through most of the day.

I couldn't break Finn's heart. It would hurt me to see him broken again. I knew I liked him. I need to prove my love for not only him but for me as well. I know deep in my heart I want to be in his arms once again. My skin longs for the soft touch of his hands. My lips feel empty without his. My soul feels empty without him. I was sure that he loves me. I need to prove that I'm ready. I guess the only way to find out is another date. I picked up my phone and called Finn. I waited in anticipation for Finn to answer. The tone continued to buzz throughout my entire brain. I then heard Finn pick up.

"Phoebe! How are you? I hope you're having a wonderful day today. Listen, I'm in a bit of a rush today, so I'm going to cut to the chase. I had an amazing time last night with you, so that being said, do you want to go on a second date sometime?"

He literally read my mind. It was amazing. He had stolen the words right from underneath me.

"I would love that Finn. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we do something more personal. It'll be more of a surprise. Come over to my penthouse next Friday. "

"...Okay Finn, that sounds great. I'll see you next Friday."

"I will see you then. Goodbye."

Well, I guess I have another date. I hope this works out. I honestly can't wait to see his handsome face again. Just the thought of him brings butterflies to my stomach. I never want to get used to that feeling.


	11. Together Again?

Finn's POV

Phoebe was lying next to me. Both of us were on my bed. No words were said between the two of us. We both stayed in that exact spot lost in each other's gaze. I felt the tension between us slowly build up. In just a few moments, the tension could be cut like butter. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I have been waiting for this for over a year.

I don't know why my heart aches so much. Everyday it feels like my heart is in constant pain. It's just an unsettling feeling, like I can never sit still. It wants something, and for the longest time I never quite knew what it was. When I fought monsters, the pain went away. I thought that keeping evil away would cure the pain. The only problem was the pain came back every time. It was the itch that I could never scratch. It almost drove me to madness on some days. Right now, I can't feel anything. All I feel is the heat from Phoebe. It's a feeling of peace and serenity when I'm with her. I don't feel that pain, the longing. It's a feeling I could live in forever.

Our faces were slowly growing closer together. Before we met, I stopped her. "Phoebe, I love you. Honestly, I could spend forever with you. Would you be my girlfriend again? We could try again and hope this works out like it's supposed to."

"Of course Finn. I've been waiting for you to finally ask."

This was a dream come true. The girl of my dreams is now my girlfriend. She's not anyone else's. She's mine. The tension between us had been released. We were both breathing normally. The air between us felt refreshing and new. She slowly started to lean in. I started to lean in as well. I could feel her breathing heavily. I closed my eyes, and I waited for the amazing feeling of her lips on mine. For the feeling of butterflies that filled up my entire system. The feeling that scrambled my brain, and made my knees weak. I was waiting for that sweet release of dopamine to my brain.

I was there waiting for her to finally reach me and kiss me. I was waiting for the feeling to come. Unfortunately, the feeling never came. I never felt her lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see what the problem was. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was darkness. I realized I had been dreaming. All of that was a dream! I felt such loss. Never before has my heart been played like that before. I was so sure that was real. I wish with all my heart that it can be true. I can't let her slip through my fingertips again.

Luckily, I do have a chance to make this possible. She agreed to my second date. I'm sure that this is a sign. I'm sure that she'll agree to be my girlfriend. I don't see why she wouldn't want to be my girlfriend. After all, she has kissed me a bunch. That's got to mean something. What else would it mean? I mean we literally were making out like any other of the couples at movie night. If she doesn't want to be my girlfriend, then women are truly the most confusing creatures in existence.

Well, I guess I have to wait until Friday to confess my feelings for her. Right now, all we have done is want to try again. We haven't told each other our true feelings. I guess we're technically dating because we had gone on one date, and we have scheduled another date. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We are still exes who hopefully have feelings for each other. I definitely have feelings for her. I'm sure that I want her if she's straight up showing up in my dreams. I don't even hope for her having feelings for me. I don't just want her to have feelings for me. I need her to have feelings for me. I feel love with every fiber of my being. My soul feels incomplete without her.

Fast forward to Friday

This was it. Today was the day. I had psyched myself up for today. I both mentally and physically prepared the best I can for this. I have to hope for the best tonight because I'm not sure what I'm going to do if she doesn't say yes. It seems silly and pathetic seeing how worked up I am for a girl. But she's not just any girl, She is Phoebe, the Flame Queen, and she's my dream girl. I have nothing left except her. Everyone else is gone, and all that is left is her. She's my last and only hope for purpose. I braved the Lich and however many monsters I've defeated before. I beat all of them before; I can do this.  
This date was going to be different than the last one. This one's at my house. This is super personal. Thank Glob she was going to come meet me her. If she saw me before I could prepare, then tonight might not go as well. I'm sometimes a mess under pressure. I have to prepare, and if I'm not prepared, then shit can hit the fan.

I heard a knock at the door. I almost fell three times getting to the door. I guess none of me likes to cooperate. I reach the door, and there she is. There is my dream girl. She looks more than gorgeous. She is like a goddess. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. A top ten of the most beautiful things I've ever seen would just be her. I don't know how she does it, but she finds ways to look even better every time I see her. There are no words to describe her, so in the end I'm just standing there with my jaw on the floor staring.

"You know Finn, I'm right here. You can stop staring. Aren't you going to let me in or something?"

"Oh right. Yeah, come in Phoebe. You just look so... wow."

"Not so shabby yourself Finn."

She was the whole package: gorgeous, a great personality, and a sense of humor. She could tease me all she wanted. We could be sarcastic with each other, and both of us would be understood. It was like we were meant to be together. It felt like there was some higher power that was writing my life story. I imagine someone writing out my story. Someone is out there, and they are making sure that the two of us are meant to be together.

"I figured we would have one of your favorite human foods. I know that you like coals and stuff, but I know you have an affinity for pasta. I made your favorite."

"You cook now? I always thought that you didn't know how to cook."

"Well, after Jake left, I had to figure out how to survive. I couldn't have people making me food for the rest of my life. Jake did help me learn though. I use cookbooks from the library, and I also wanted to learn, so I could cook for ladies."

I guess she found that amusing because she giggled. She always giggles at my jokes. It was so cute and innocent. It made me feel a little less old. I may have only been 18, but I have lived through a lot of violence and other shit. That innocent giggle makes all of it go away. It brings back my innocence. It will most likely be the death of me. She looks so cute when she does it too.

The rest of the night passed by faster than I wanted it to. It seemed like time didn't exist between the two of us, and before I knew it our time was up. It was towards the end of the evening, and both of us were lying on my bed together. We were both staring into each other's eyes. Then, a wave of Deja-Vu hit me. This was the exact scenario of my dream. Phoebe looks exactly like she did in my dream. Everything is the exact same. The feeling of tension between us feels exactly the same. I wonder if that was an ordinary dream then? There's only one way to tell if I saw the future. After all, there's no way that's possible.

She then started to lean in. She started to close her eyes. I realized I would have to stop her short. I want this kiss more than ever, but I have to test my theory. I still have to confess my feelings for her, so this was a great opportunity. I opened my mouth, and I let the words roll off of my tongue. It felt easier to say this. I had already said it before.

"Phoebe, I love you. Honestly, I could spend forever with you. Would you be my girlfriend again? We could try again and hope this works out like it's supposed to."

"Of course Finn. I would want nothing else. I care about you a lot. You make me feel things that no one else makes me feel."

The tension between us vanished. We had both confessed our feelings for each other, and we both care about each other. My heart could literally burst out of my chest because I'm so happy. I realize that Phoebe is starting to lean in. I got to get out of my head. I start to close my eyes and lean in.

I then meet her in the middle. Our faces crash together gracefully, and we finally mix together. All the romantic tension between us dissipates. We are two spirits finally becoming one. Her lips are so soft. This feeling is unlike anything else. We both move in harmony. I feel her slightly bite down on my lower lip, and I oblige her request by slightly opening my mouth. Her tongue slips in to explore every inch of my mouth. Soon, our tongues are dancing with each other. Moving back and forth to an unspoken rhythm. 

We stay like this for who knows how long. Both of us getting lost within ourselves. Eventually, we do have to break apart. Both of us are panting, desperate for air. There's even a saliva line between our two mouths. I wipe my mouth, and I give her a goofy grin. 

"I'm so happy Phoebe."

"Me too Finn. Honestly I needed to know that you love me. I didn't know if I had feelings for you, but I know now. I wasn't sure if I was feeling actual feelings for you. I needed to know that it wasn't my body just needing attention. I know that this is real, and I'm so happy."

"What?"


	12. Used

Finn's POV

"What?"

Did I just hear what I thought I did? I must be dreaming because that sounds so absurd. 

"Did you just say that you weren't sure about us? You weren't sure about dating me? Was I some experiment?"

My voice started to escalate. This was so wrong. She was using me. She could have not even liked me then let me go. She played me like a damn fiddle. I didn't feel well anymore. I sat upright, and I stared right into those gorgeous eyes of hers. She may be my dream girl, but she used me.

"Phoebe you used me! You're saying that I'm some kind of experiment. Am I just another boy to you? Do I not mean anything to you. Did it ever occur to you that you could hurt me? Did you think in that twisted mind of yours that this would be okay? Did you think that me or any other guy would be okay with being experimented on?"

"Finn! I didn't mean that at all. I needed to convince myself that I liked you. Wait, not convince myself. I needed to know that I had feelings. I needed to know that it wasn't my body just needing attention."

"Well, it doesn't even sound like you are sure about yourself. You had to convince yourself that you like me? You had to figure out things? I don't need to lead someone on to know that I like them. I don't have to get their hopes up to know anything!"

"Finn, I didn't mean it like that. I wanted to know if it was real."

"Phoebe, the fact is you used me. I love you Phoebe. I said it, I love you. I always have. I never stopped loving you. Every single day after we broke up I would think of you. Never have I stopped loving you. I may have forgotten it, but I have always loved you. Do you even love me?"

"I-I-I"

"See you can't even say it back Phoebe. You don't love me Phoebe. I love you, but I guess you were using me just to get attention. That's all you want. All you want is attention. You never cared about me Phoebe. You led me on and used me. I don't know if I can forgive you. I can't stay here Phoebe and neither can you. You know how to show yourself out. I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

I then stood up, and I grabbed my coat and shoes. I have to get out here. I have to get out before things get worse. I just exploded on Phoebe. I can't be around her anymore. I have to go and clear my head. I can't think straight anymore. I don't know where I'm going, but it's not here.

"Finn! Wait! Don't leave me please. Please come back, I l-."

I didn't hear the rest. I just kept running. I just have to keep running until no one can find me. I have to be alone. I have to be away from her before I start crying like an idiot. She especially can't see me cry.

Phoebe's POV

"I l-love you."

I finished the last part of my sentence with a bare whisper. I can't believe he's gone. Where did he go? He ran away from me. I broke his heart. We are supposed to be together. It's meant to be, though, I don't know now. With that, I don't even know if Finn will ever look at me again.

I sat down in the grass and silently cried to myself. I felt each tear roll down my face and onto the grass. Each tear sizzled after it hit the ground. I sat there in silence, the only sounds were my sobbing, and the tears hitting the ground. I had to get up and move. I couldn't stay here. I have to be strong. Each time I tried to get up my body would refuse. I would stay there curled up in a ball crying.  
It must have been 30 minutes before I finally willed my body to move. I was weak; my face was hot. My eyes hurt for being shut so tightly. I probably looked like a mess. I couldn't let Finn get me down. I was strong and independent. I had to leave. If I stayed here, then what would Finn do when he got back?

Finn was right. I had used him. I feel terrible too. It's only fair that I feel guilty. It's the least I can do for him. I broke his heart in half. I took his hopes and stomped them into submission. He would be heartbroken. He is heartbroken and it's because of me. I led him on. I knew I liked him, but I shouldn't have been so unsure. I should have made up my mind. It was unfair of me to treat the hero of Ooo like that. He deserved better. He deserved someone prettier than me. He deserved someone who wouldn't break his heart. He deserved someone who could say that she loved him to his face.

Why couldn't I do that? Why couldn't I tell him that I loved him? What is wrong with me? I know I love him, but he doesn't know. He thinks that he was being used for his love, and he would be somewhat right. The first date is fine to be unsure, but to be so unsure and lead him on like that is wrong. I enjoyed kissing him. I enjoyed every second I spent with him. Every single moment was a blessing from above.

These past two dates have made me feel more happy than I've ever been before. Finn makes me feel things that I never want to go away. The feeling of when he kisses me is magical. I don't know how he does it, but he is the best kisser ever. I have to get him back. I can't let him go to any other girl. I need him to be with me. I can't be without him. I felt that my lips suddenly felt cold. Just another reminder that I want Finn. I feel incomplete without him.

I need a plan to get him back. I need him right beside me. I don't want any other guy, and I don't want Finn to have any other girl. He was mine, but I need to show him that I love him. I have to show him that he's mine. I think I would just about die if I saw him with another girl, or heaven forbid another princess. I suddenly felt my heart fill with jealousy. He's not with another girl. He probably needed alone time. He deserves it, and he deserves a better girl than me. Even though I treated him like shit, and I broke his heart, I still want him. He deserves someone better, but I don't want him with anyone else. It's a double edged sword. 

I finally had willed myself to stand. I started to walk back towards the Fire Kingdom. This was going to be a long and lonely walk back home. I wish I was still with Finn, but I had to blow it. I guess this gives me time to do some self reflection. This is the time for me to think of a plan. I need him back, and I am going to figure out how to win him back. I might call up someone for help. That's it! I'll call up Jake. He's Finn's best friend, if anyone knows how to help me, it would be him. I started to pick up my pace back home. In the morning I would call up Jake and execute whatever plan I think of. Until tomorrow I guess. 

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me. I pray to the heavens and hope that we can work this out. I don't want anyone else. You're my dream. I can't lose you again."


	13. Regret

Phoebe's POV

I sat there curled up in the fetal position. I have been like this for who knows how long. I have a long and lonely walk back home. This has been torture. I have been alone with my own mind for too long. I need someone to be here. I need Finn. I want him to be here and tell me that's everything will work out. Unfortunately, it's all my fault. It's my fault I'm here and not in his arms. It's my fault that his heart is broken. It's my fault that he feels used. It's all my fault, and I have no idea how to fix any of this. I have to fix this. Somehow, I have to show him that he's mine. I need to. I guess the only thing I can do is sleep. I feel so tired.

*Night passes. Usual time skip. Nothing fancy here. Keep reading. Why are you reading this? This is a time jump, and there is nothing special here. GO. GO. Read on. Nothing special here*

I wake up and my entire body feels sore. I stretch out each of my limbs. Each one has a satisfactory pop when fully extended. I feel like shit. My entire mind is cloudy. I don't feel like my regular self. Last night was a wild emotional ride. I would say it was like a rollercoaster, but rollercoasters are at least fun when they go down. My night was anything but fun when it went down. I left the boy of my dreams heartbroken. I took what love we had, and I broke it in half and smashed it into tiny pieces.

I haven't come up with any ideas to get Finn back. He deserves something big. He's sweet and caring. He cares about everyone. If he was in my situation, he would do something catered specifically to me. He knows just how to make anyone happy. He makes everyone else happy and safe. He deserves someone to make him happy. He deserves someone that cares for him. He deserves someone who is all of that. He deserves a girl who won't treat him like he's disposable. He is special and one of a kind. He deserves anyone but me, but I still want him. I'll let him see that I'm the girl he needs and wants.

I have a lot of work to get there. It's a long way from here to there. I have to start with baby steps I guess. The first baby step is to pull myself out of this self-deprecation. I deserve to feel low. NO! I can't put myself down like that. I did treat him like shit, and I feel like so, but I can't dwell on it any longer. If I want to be with Finn, I have to accept that it was wrong and move on. I have to put it behind me and look to the future. You can't love someone if you don't love yourself. I'll go make myself look presentable, even if no one will even care. I will care about how I look. To care for Finn, is to first care for myself.

*Time jump a little longer. I didn't feel like a filler paragraph, so here's a time jump. Shouldn't you have learned from the last one? Why are you reading this? There is literally nothing special here. This is a regular, average, and boring time jump. Leave and read on.*

I feel so much better now. It's been over a few hours, and I feel ready to get him back. I feel like my original and fiery self. I accept what I've done. I just need to get him back somehow. If anyone would know what to do, it would be none other than Jake himself. He knows Finn better than anybody else. After all, they are brothers. They're best friends, and they went adventuring together. Finn has confided in Jake about his darkest secrets for nearly his entire life. Jake knows all. I guess I have to get to him before I get to Finn. He's defensive of his baby brother. I'll be surprised if Jake doesn't know what went down yesterday. I have to let him know that I messed up. In the end, I have to convince two guys that I'm right for Finn. 

I guess I need to get this awkward phone call over with. I can't keep waiting. I can't prolong this forever. The longer I wait means that some other girl might get to Finn. Some girl that comforts him in his heartbreak. Someone who is his shoulder to cry one. Does Finn even cry? I guess I don't know everything about him. Agh! I can't keep getting sidetracked. I got to do this!

I dial Jake's number, and I wait anxiously for him to pick up. The only sounds I hear are the constant buzz of the tone and my own relentless heart beat. My heart doesn't dare slow down. Its persistence is slightly driving me crazy. I have to wait out this silence. It's only 1 minute. I can wait that long, can't I?

"Hello?"

I nearly have a heart attack. The sudden absence of silence is definitely unexpected. I can't show I'm nervous. He's an old friend. I have nothing to worry about. Just speak Phoebe. Don't leave him in silence. If you don't talk then he might hang up. Speak woman. Speak!

"Hello? Is anyone there. Helloooooooooooooooo?"

"Oh, hi Jake. Sorry about that. It's me, Phoebe."

"Why you gotta hurt my bro like that Phoebe? You do realize that he loves you right? I want him to have a healthy relationship. He wanted you more than anyone else. Why you gotta do that to my bro? We both trusted you."

"Oh... I guess Finn already told you then. I was hoping that I would beat him to you. Well, I guess you already know the story then. If Finn never wants to see me again then just tell me. Tell me if he doesn't love me anymore. I didn't mean to cause him pain. I don't know what I was thinking. I love him, and I ruined any chance I had with him."

I felt myself slowly starting to break down again. My face felt moist with tears. This was so hard to talk about. I don't know if I can bear this pain or guilt any longer.

"Phoebe! Hey Phoebe! Hey, hey, it's okay. Stop crying. I figured you didn't mean to break his heart. You two fools are made for each other. I just care about Finn, you know? He 's my bro, and I want the best for him. Why are you calling me, shouldn't you be talking to him?"

"I'm calling because I wanted your help. Can Finn hear us right now? I'm guessing he's with you."

"Don't worry, He's out right now. He came here in the middle of the night crying. He said he didn't know where else to go. We sat and talked in my kitchen until like 3am last night. He was a wreck. He's somewhere. He said he'd be back for dinner. He said he needed to clear his mind. Only I can hear you right now."

"Good. I need your help Jake. I need to fix this with Finn. I don't know what I'll do without him. I didn't know who else to talk to. I figured if anyone could help me, it would be you. You know Finn better than anybody. I figured you would know how to help me win him back."

"Well, I do think you two should be together. Both of you have hurt each other. Thank you for coming to me, and I think I do know how to help you. Just know one thing Phoebe, if you break his heart again, I will make sure he finds someone else. I trust you, and I think you're cool. I just don't want my bro hurt again."

"I promise Jake that I won't hurt him ever again. I don't dare dream of losing Finn. This has already been a nightmare. I need him Jake."

"Well, it definitely sounds like you still care for him. Okay, I have a plan. Let's get you two back together again."

*Hours pass by. The two figure out the perfect plan for Phoebe. Both of them are sure it's going to work. They both decided that Phoebe would make her move on Finn the next day. It was all up to Finn to take her back.*

I hung up the phone with Jake. I couldn't screw this up. It was already pretty late by now. I had spent nearly most of the day talking with Jake. The plan had to be perfect. Tomorrow I'm sure I'll win Finn back. I need him back. I need him back with me. I need his arms around me. I want to fall asleep in his arms every night. I want to wake up to his bright smile every morning. I want him to be my beginning and end. I want to be his forever. I want to be the only girl he loves. I want a future with him. Our entire future rests on tomorrow. It's a lot of stress. 

My brain feels exhausted by thinking about everything. I feel exhausted even though I've done nothing all day. I hope the citizens didn't have anything important today. I'll put someone in charge tomorrow. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I can feel the emotional exhaustion setting in. I look forward to my future with Finn. I will fix all of this tomorrow. But until tomorrow, I can't do anything. I will sleep, and I will dream of my hero. Until tomorrow Finn...


	14. Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romantic chapter. Also, song lyrics, sorry but it reminded me of their relationship. Deal with it.

Phoebe's POV

I woke up with the same grogginess as usual. I don't know how I was a morning person as a kid. Now 8 o'clock seems too early for me. Maybe it's the fact that I don't like to wake up alone. Everyday I have to wake up, and I see no one besides me. I've been alone for too long now. I guess just another reason to get Finn back. I want his arms back around me, holding me tight.

I have a great plan to win Finn back. It wasn't necessarily a stretch, but it's not a guarantee either. I know that Finn is a bit of a hopeless romantic. That does give me the advantage. Jake said that he would most likely take me back. Finn needs someone. He wants someone to spend the rest of his life with. He wants to love someone. Hopefully, I'll be the person he'll want to love. I guess I should get to it and get going. I can't stay in my room forever. I'm eventually going to have to face him.

*Time passing. Don't worry, nothing here.*

Well, I'm obviously here before the boys get here. Jake had a plan to get Finn over here. He's meeting me where my old wood house was. It has long been abandoned, but the memories still burn brightly. This is the spot where my first kiss was. It is a bit emotional, but now is not the time for reminiscing. I have to be ready. I'm hoping I won't be here for very long. The boys are usually on time now, so I'm hoping I won't have to wait long. I have everything planned out and ready, so now it's a waiting game.

I made sure to get something extra romantic and sappy. Even though I'm not a huge romantic, Finn brings out that side of me. He makes me feel things that I can't even describe. The best I could do is just mmmm. It's just an overwhelming feeling of happiness and satisfaction. Even though I'm made of fire, he can make my heart go ablaze with emotion. I need him back more than anything.  
Well, I guess I'll just sit and wait. I'll make sure I'm composed enough to actually speak to Finn.

* Phoebe sits and waits. It's only like 30-45 minutes. I mean I could keep writing, but I hate filler paragraphs sometimes. It's nice to drag it out sometimes, but we all just want to get to the romantic parts.   
What else would you be here for?*

I've been here for a while now. I wonder when they'll ever get here? I know I got here before the agreed time, but it doesn't mean I get tired of waiting. Everyone has their limit on patience. Mine is starting to wear, but I have to remain unflustered. I have to be cool-headed. That phrase is a little ironic, but now is not the time for word play. I have to be ready. I can't lose myself in his gorgeous blue eyes. The way a single look can turn my entire legs to jelly. How with a single phrase, he can juice my brain of all coherent thought. And don't even get me started on that body, oh damn he's... sex...y... shit. They're coming!

I gotta get out of here. Finn can't see me just yet. If he sees me then this entire thing could be ruined. I'll go hide in the old log house and hope I don't set it on fire.

"Hey Jake, where we going man? I've asked for like the past 30 minutes bro. I need answers. You said we're going somewhere special. This is just the grasslands. What is this "special adventure," if you could even call it one?"

"Finn, I already told you, it's a surprise. Just keep going. Don't worry, it will be awesome."

"If you say so. I don't really want to be on an adventure right now. I'm still pretty down."

"Oh Finn. This is exactly what you need. Don't let lady problems keep you down. You need to have fun. Now is the time for us to have some brotherly bonding time. We haven't been adventuring in a while. What's the harm in an adventure? I just want to cheer you up bro."

"Thanks Jake. I have missed adventuring with you."

"I care about you. I want the best for you Finn. I want the best for my bro."

"Thanks Jake. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without your antics. Why did you stop? Are we here or something? This doesn't look very special either. This is just where Phoebe used to live. I remember I built that for her; it made her so happy."

"Well Finn, I did lie to you bro. Sorry but not sorry. We aren't here for an adventure. I needed to bring you here."

"How so? What are you hiding from me Jake?!"

"He brought you here for me Finn. I needed to speak with you again. I know I broke your heart, but I need to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know that I messed up, but I need you."

"Phoebe, I don't know what to say. I-I-"

"You don't have to say anything Finn because I'll show you. I know you're a romantic. I still have that poem you wrote for me. I know I burned the original accidentally, but I held onto the second time you wrote it for me. I wanted to keep it forever, and I still have it. I wanted to write something for you. I want you to hear how much you mean to me."

"Phoebe you don't have too..."

"Yes I do. I love you Finn Mertens; I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want you to know that you mean everything to me. Everyday without you I feel incomplete. You complete me Finn. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Will you count me in?

I've been awake for a while now

You've got me feelin' like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose

Where ever it goes I always know

That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now

Just take your time wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane

But we are hidin' in a safer place

Under covers stayin' dry and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes I always know

That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now

Just take your time wherever you go

But what am I gonna say?

When you make me feel this way

I just, mmm

And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes I always know

That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now

Just take your time wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now

You tucked me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul, and I lose all control

When you kiss my nose, the feelin' shows

'Cause you make me smile, baby, just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go I always know

'Cause you make me smile, even just for a while"

"You just make me feel all these emotions Finn. It's hard to even describe how I feel. Just every time I'm with you I just f....."

Finn cut me off right there with a kiss. Oh glob this was something else. I don't know what else to feel right now. I just want to stay like this forever.   
We slowly break apart after a minute. Jake is nowhere in sight. I guess he didn't want to observe us making out again. 

"So I'll take that as a yes. I'm guessing you forgive me."

"Yea no. I can't just forgive you after some sappy poem. You used me Phoebe."

"... What... But Finn, I opened my heart up to you."

"You sure did. You may have put all of this together with Jake, but something so simple can't bring us together magically."

"But Finn, you just kissed me, and I told you I loved you."

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. There's no way this was happening. This was supposed to be us starting our happy ending.

"Do you feel anything?"

"I do feel something. I feel pain and sorrow Phoebe. The pain that resounds through my heart every time I'm without you. I feel despair without you to light up my day. All I feel is darkness, but you change that Phoebe. You are somehow the one who can cure all my pain. I once said that I would defy nature for you. I felt pain with you every time we touched, but I loved you so much. I went through so much pain for you. How can I be sure that this is real?"

"It's real because I love you. My heart feels so empty without you. I hate waking up every morning alone. I hate not being able to see your smile every day. I just want to fall asleep in your strong arms every night, I can't keep being alone. Let me show you my pain without you."

With that I grabbed his face and pulled him close to me. I put his hand on my heart as I leaned in. I put my lips on his, and I put all my pain and sorrow through my lips to him. I felt my heart speed up, and all the pain seemed to melt away. No matter how much pain I pushed, it all vanished. I felt tears start to roll down my face. I have so much pain without him, I need it all to go away.

I tried to pull away after what seemed like too long. I've spilled everything into him, and I'm a mess. I have to leave. The only problem was Finn was too strong. He held me even tighter. I couldn't do this. Suddenly I felt something from him. I felt passion mixed with despair. I felt our souls collide for a moment in peace. We were connected for a moment too short.

We pulled away and looked at each other. Finn wiped the tears away from my face. I saw those gorgeous blue eyes see deep in my soul. I wiped the single tear away from his eye.

"Phoebe, you hurt me, but we both hurt so much without each other. I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I'm ready to be yours"

"And I'm ready to be yours."

He cupped my cheek; he leaned in, and we connected for another time. This time there was no pain or sorrow between either of us. I felt the passion and heat through our kiss. He bit down on my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue access. Before he could explore, I broke apart with a slight smile.

I started to attack his neck. I left a trail of hisses leading from his collarbone to his earlobe. I went across his jawline and back to his lips. He tried to reconnect with me, but I quickly moved my face towards the nape of his neck. I started to suck and leave my mark on him. Everyone would know that he was mine.

After I finished my mark I went back to attacking his lips, but before I even started Finn pushed me away.

"Well, this is unexpected, but very nice nonetheless. Listen, as much as I want to continue, I don't want to be out here in a field. How about we go back to my place for some privacy?"

"As much as I hate to say you're right, we should go."

We left hand in hand. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. I truly felt happy in the moment. It feels like we're truly meant to be together. Nothing can pull us apart.


	15. All the way

Finn's POV

I was more than just happy right now. I couldn't describe how I was feeling. Phoebe really does love me! I even pinched myself to make sure this wasn't some dream. I was finally with her. Everything was finally going my way. I had everything I wanted. I don't think anything can bring me down right now. How did I even get this lucky? I was officially dating Phoebe, THE flame queen. She's intelligent, funny, compassionate, and let's not forget, gorgeous.

She wrote me a song, how could I say no to that? She put her feelings right there for me. It was probably the most vulnerable I've ever seen her. She's always been so keen to protect herself. It was honestly such a surprise to see her out in the open like that. I guess I know she loves me. She wouldn't do that to anyone. She was vulnerable for me, so I had to take her back. I feel so broken without her. She keeps the pieces of my life together.

I have to get out of my head. Here I am talking to myself and totally ignoring perfection next to me. I have been in my world for who knows how long. We've been holding hands, and she's been talking. I'm glad she hasn't asked any questions because it would blow open my cover. I have to be attentive to her. I can't lose her for anything, and I can't be clingy. I have to be regular old Finn. I have to be the person she fell in love with. I don't have to change because she already loves me for who I am. 

We were already at the building. I pull out my key, and I unlock the metal gate. It opens with a metallic groan. I pull her hand with me. I decided that the elevator would be faster than the stairs. I'm all for exercise, but I'm right not keen to walk up 65 levels of stairs. It's part of my daily exercise, but I have a lady with me. I don't think she would be up to walk with me. Also, the romantic tension is starting to rise. I can feel my heart beating harder and louder inside my chest. It feels like it's getting hotter in this elevator, and I don't think it's because of the girl made of literal fire.

We finally reach my floor. We walk down the short hallway, and I fumble my keys out of my pocket. It won't fit into the slot. I keep trying to shove it in and it's the wrong key. I let out a frustrated sigh and find the right key on the ring. I have only three keys, so why is this being so hard? I then drop my keys. I swear I don't know what's wrong with me. I hear Phoebe giggle. I let out an exasperated breath, and I finally fit the key into the slot. I turn the knob, and the door finally opens. Sometimes I'm such a spaz, yet it only happens when I'm with her. 

I lead her in, and immediately she turns on me. It was like she was an animal waiting to pounce on her prey. She locked my lips in with a kiss. She started pushing me backwards not ever breaking the kiss. She then pushed me backwards. This was how I die. I then met the bed. I guess she's not trying to kill me. She straddled my lap, and met our faces crashed back together. Holy cow this is amazing. It started getting pretty hot in the room. She got a little hotter, but I would bear whatever pain I received. There was no pain, but that's not the point. The intensity between us continued to rise. 

Not ever breaking the kiss, she slowly started to push me down. She bit my bottom lip, and I obliged her request. She slipped her tongue into my mouth. She continued to explore my mouth, and I likewise explored her. Our tongues danced together. I didn't dare let my hands leave her waist. Even though she would probably like me to move my hands, I won't move them. I want to, but I consider myself a gentleman. I don't want to take things too far or make her uncomfortable. We eventually have to break apart for a desperate need for oxygen. We're both panting. 

I looked into her eyes. She's so beautiful. I'm truly a lucky man. I couldn't help myself, and I let my eyes wander over her entire figure. It might be pervy, but I can't help myself. She's gorgeous. I might have done it both subconsciously or by choice. I want to look at her and take all of her beauty in. I met her gaze again, and she was blushing. She's soo cute. I could stare into those brown eyes all day. They reminded me of chocolate. She then hid her face. I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I'm not as beautiful as the other princesses. I feel like you should be with someone more pretty."

"I don't want any other princess Phoebe. I want you. I love you. You're the one I'm in love with. No other princess compares to you. You are the hottest, literally, and the one I want to be with."

"You mean it Finn?"

"I mean every single word I say. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too Finn."

I pulled her face closer to mine. I started to softly kiss her. It was passionate and filled with desire. She means everything to me. The kiss continued to build in passion, and she moved my hands down. I broke the kiss off.

"Are you okay with this? I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"I do Finn. I want you."

She crashed back into me. My hands started to move. My hands started to explore very curve and edge.

*Yeah. I'm not writing any further. I mean I could write more, but frankly I want this story to be for everyone. I don't want this story to be rated M, so this is the most you get. I have three words for you: Tier 15 baby.*

I was finally happy. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her. I didn't want anyone else. I wanted only her. I felt at peace. I closed my eyes, and I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Phoebe curled around me, and I felt her lose consciousness. Her breathing slowed, and we were both at peace in each other's arms. My heart was filled. I didn't feel pain and longing. I felt the heat radiating off of her. I could feel her love burning for me. I knew this was truly meant to be.


	16. Dinner with a Stranger

Finn's POV

I woke up in a regular morning haze. Nothing seemed different about today. I'm still in my bed, in my room, and I'm still tired. I stretch out my arms, and I realize that I can't move my left arm. I look over, and Phoebe is right next to me sleeping. Holy shit! I immediately fling my right hand over my mouth. I hope I didn't wake her up. I thought last night was a dream. Apparently, it was very much real. Every single part of last night was real, but you won't hear me complaining. 

I look down at myself, and the only thing on me is a pair of underwear. At least I'm not naked and neither is Phoebe. I'm sorry Jake, I went where I was never supposed to go. I went to tier 15, but I'm 18 now. What is he going to do to me? Not like he hasn't done it either. I carefully slide my arm from under Phoebe. I hope I don't wake her. I could stay here in bed, but I've never been one to waste a perfectly good morning. It's' only 7 o'clock. I have enough time to start breakfast. From what I know about Phoebe, which I know a fair amount, is that she is a little late of a riser. She doesn't seep in forever, but she never wakes up at the same time as me. 

*Ah yes, another time skip. I guess I really like these now. One sentence could do the same thing, but I don't feel like it. You get this dialogue from the writer.*

I look over, and Phoebe is starting to stir awake. I walk over to her and lightly kiss her cheek. I'll just wait for her to wake up. I see her eyes flutter open. She looks so cute in the morning. She looks cute all the time, but you get the point. 

"Good morning gorgeous. I hope you slept well. I made some breakfast for you. I couldn't decide whether you wanted a classic fire kingdom breakfast or a human one, but I made both!"

"You're so sweet Finn. What would I do without you? Human food is like junk food to me. I can eat it and enjoy it, but it is pretty bad for my overall health. I have it sparingly and this morning will be no different. I'll take some of those coals please."

Phoebe and I dined in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, but something definitely wasn't right. I asked her If anything was up, but she responded "fine." Nothing was fine, but she looked like she didn't want to pried. I left her to eat. There wasn't really anything I could do either. I heard my phone buzzing loudly, so I excused myself from the table. I walked out on the porch to take it.

"Hello? Who dis?"

"Really Finn? You don't recognize your own brother's number? Whatever, now's not the time. I have something important to tell you?"

"Then tell me if it's so important."

"Ugh, I swear Finn, you drive me bananas."

"Yeah, I know I do. It's what brothers are supposed to do. Now tell me what's so important. It better be because you disturbed a pretty great morning with Phoebe."

"Woah wait Phoebe is over at your place? Did you go to tier 15? I swear if you did. I told you to stay away from there Finn! You know what? That is another issue. We don't have time for this. I was calling you to tell you that you have a dinner planned for tonight."

"I do? I don't remember agreeing to one or setting one up. Well, either way I have dinner tonight. Where is it, and who is it with?"

"It's at 8:30 in the fire kingdom. It's with some guy called Chris Ryan. He says he's a big fan or something. He wanted to talk to you, and whatever other dinner stuff happens. It's at the burning coal. Don't be late Finn. I know we don't know him, but he might be very important."

"Well, I've never heard of him, but I'll oblige. I'll do it for a fan."

"This conversation about you and Phoebe is not gone, Finn. You aren't escaping that!"

"Yeah okay Jake. I'll talk to you another time."

I hung up. He's so overprotective. It's sweet but overbearing. I just want to live my life. I've lived with Jake for most of my life. It's finally time I spread my wings and flew away. Oh well, I can't control Jake. I can't stop him. Well, I might as well enjoy spending what time I have with Phoebe. She is my girlfriend... again, and I love her. It only makes sense to start spending time together. We have gone through quite a bit to be together. I want to enjoy this.

*I don't want to write out the rest of the day. Listen, don't be mad at me, I get lazy. We're skipping to dinner. I have to move this story along somehow. Skip to 8 o'clock in the fire kingdom.*

I said goodbye to Phoebe. She has to continue her duties as the ruling body of the fire kingdom. I mean she can't skip all of her duties for me. She has to be responsible. I hope that one day, I'll make that job a little easier for her. It'll probably be easier if two people were working together. For now, that's in the future. I got to go meet this mystery fan.

I drove down to the restaurant. It was a decent place. Nothing too fancy, and it seemed casual. I just want to get this over with. I mean he's a fan, and I don't like to disappoint a fan, but dinner seems excessive. I hope this isn't some trend that continues. I want to spend my evenings with Phoebe; not with fans. I did tell Phoebe to come meet me in the morning. I told her to meet me at my place in the morning, and we could go get breakfast together.

There was already a table that was reserved for us. That was nice, but now I have to sit at a table for two alone. I'm a little early, so that's my fault. I want this over with. I sit and wait. I'm here for what seems like forever. Finally, I see a guy come and walk over. He pulls out a chair and sits down. He introduces himself. He seems like a nice guy. We chatted over whatever dinner was. Nothing was really memorable. He did say he was going to pay for everything. He said it was the least he could do for the "hero of Ooo." It's nice of him, but I don't really want to be the hero of Ooo. I want a semi-normal life, but I doubt I'll ever get one. 

Dinner seemed to pass by slowly. It was just endless blabber between the two of us. He asked about my love life. It was a strange request, and I asked him the same question. He told me he was single. He said that he dated someone a few years back, but she dumped him hard. She told him that he will never live up to her ex. I thought that was pretty harsh. He continued to press about my love life. I finally decided that I should just shut him up. I told him I was dating Phoebe. He visibly stiffened, but I didn't really pay that close attention. I just continued on. He ordered two drinks for us.

I didn't really pay attention, but I think he put something in the drinks. After those drinks, the world seemed like such a haze. Everything seemed blurry. I don't remember much of the night. I remember I told him where I lived. I couldn't be trusted to drive home. Something was obviously wrong with me. I remember there was a girl with him after we left. I don't remember what he told her, but she was visibly happy to be along with the two of us. 

The last moments of the night were almost too hard to remember. Everything was blurry and fuzzy. He led me up to my floor with the mysterious girl in tow. I think the last thing he told me was, "This is what you get. You stole her from me!" I don't remember why he said that, but he shoved me into my room. I landed hard on the floor. He told the mysterious girl that "I was all hers." I was too weak and tired to fight back. She pressed herself on me. I wanted to push her away. I wanted to tell her that I was with Phoebe already. I tried so hard to tell her. There was something wrong with my voice, but nothing came out. I don't remember anything else from last night.

Unfortunately, everything came back when I woke up with the mysterious girl next to me, and Phoebe staring right at me from across the room. The look of hurt, betrayal, and anger mixed on her face broke my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA unnecessary conflict to make my story go longer!


	17. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Warning.

Finn's POV

One minute I was asleep, and now my life feels like it's falling apart. I'm at a loss for words right now. Everything was going great yesterday, and now look at where I am. Phoebe's face is still burned into my memory. She didn't slap me, or even yell at me. She did nothing to me; that's the problem. I want her to yell at me. I want her to get even with me. I want her to get mad. I want her to explode and do something. Her face of shock and betrayal will forever be burned into my memory. She trusted me and look at where that got me. I'm single again, or at least I suppose I am. Phoebe didn't tell me it was over. 

I did technically cheat on her. I mean, whether I did so intentionally or unintentionally, I cheated on her. I broke her trust. I definitely broke her heart. There's no doubt in my mind that I broke whatever bond we reformed together. All my hard work to get her back wasted. She didn't even tell me anything. Her face showed me everything. She saw me, and she stood there, dumbfounded. Her loss of words matched mine. She left after I woke up. She made eye contact with me, and then she left me.

The worst part is that this isn't inference. I saw it in her. I don't have to guess that it's over. I don't have to guess that I broke her heart worse than I did the first time. I saw everything in those eyes of hers. I said those eyes would be the death of me; I didn't think it would be so literal. I saw the depth of melancholy within her eyes. Something so deep, that it could rival the depth of the oceans themselves. I lost the girl of my dreams. She was my everything. I don't know what I'm going to do. All I have left is me. I have no one else. I am alone.

I considered doing this differently, but this is the easiest way. No one will know. I can leave, and no one will miss me. Everyone has a life now. I was the one left behind. I finally had everything I wanted, but I had to screw it up. I could blame this on Chris, but what would be the point? If I truly loved Phoebe then I would have resisted; I wouldn't have betrayed her trust. If I loved her then this wouldn't have happened. Everyone I've ever cared about is gone. I am alone.

I look over the ledge, it's a long way down. It'll end once I hit the bottom. I won't have to make anyone suffer any longer. Everyone can move along with their lives. No one has to ever care about Finn the human again. No one will have me meddling in their lives anymore. Everyone has changed with the times, but have I? People change, but I don't. I tried my best; it wasn't good enough. 

I look at the ring in my hand. It was a rose gold setting with a ruby in the middle. I was going to propose to Phoebe. She was my everything. She was the reason why I kept going. She gave me purpose. She filled the void in my life. The pain I felt went away when I was with her. It was an infinity ring style. It was beautiful just like her. It signified our never ending love. It matched her so well. I wanted nothing else then to call her mine... forever. We were supposed to be together forever. It seemed like everything in the universe was pushing us together, like it was written in the stars. I'm apparently so good at screwing things up, that I can screw up fate. I am somehow able to ruin something that's meant to be. I won't be able to screw up anything any longer. No one will have to worry about poor-old Finn any longer. 

I put the ring in my pocket with the note. When people find my body, they'll find the note and ring. I wrote the note for everyone, but for Phoebe specifically. She can keep the ring as a reminder of me. Maybe I don't want her to have the ring because I'll leave my screw up with her. I don't want her to have to remember my screw up. I can't cause her any more pain. I'll be gone, so I can't cause her any more pain. She can't know I was going to marry her. She can't know, but she should have the ring. I should leave it as my final apology, so that's what I'm going to do.

I look over the ledge again. It's such a long way down. Today's pretty foggy, and I can't even see the bottom. I don't feel fear. I almost feel calm. This is my final act of help for Ooo. No one will ever have to care about Finn. He will be gone. He won't meddle anymore. Everyone will be happier without Finn meddling. I inch closer to the edge. I can now see the horizon. The sun is so beautiful. It burns bright for everyone to enjoy. Its beauty is also dangerous. Phoebe is my sun. She brings light to my life. She keeps me happy. She has so much power and beauty. She's beautiful yet dangerous. She's my dream woman, but I had to ruin it.

I hope you find happiness Phoebe. I hope someone can make you truly happy. I hope someone won't ever screw things up. I hope a guy will make you as happy as you made me happy. I hope he lights up each and every day. I hope you'll always be smiling around him. I want you to find your soul mate. Someone you can make you giggle until your cheeks turn red. You should feel only joy and happiness. Someone should appreciate all of your beauty. Phoebe, I hope you find your dream guy.

My time has come to an end. Maybe the Lich should have finished me off all those years ago. It was a fun time, but all good things must come to an end.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I love you, so I'm letting you go."

I jumped. I closed my eyes, and I felt the rush of wind flowing past my face. I finally felt at peace with myself. I embraced peace, and I let go.

*Switch to no POV*

Finn was so busy enjoying his fall that he failed to see the orange mass moving towards him. His eyes were closed, so he never saw it coming. Maybe it was luck or maybe it wasn't, but he passed out. I guess he thought he was dead when Jake caught him. He might have thought he hit the ground. He passed out, so he'll never know who caught him. He was back in his penthouse, lying on his bed. He wondered why he wasn't in the great beyond. He saw Jake beside him. Words cannot truly describe how Finn felt in that exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever feel lost, don't hesitate to ask for help. Suicide should never be the answer. People won't be happier because you're gone. Seek help if you're ever in that dark place.


	18. Saved

Finn's POV

Is this what the great beyond looks like? I expected it to be all white with people with halos and harps. I expected things to be plated in gold and perfect. This was the last thing I expected things to look like. Everything looks exactly like my penthouse. If I was to be in a house, I at least would expect to be in the treehouse. That's the place where I've spent so much of my life, that would make the most sense. Why am I even here? Also why does my head hurt so much? I expected I wouldn't feel any pain. I wanted to make the pain go away. This is just peachy.

I can barely move my head. My neck feels so stiff. I can't move my arms or legs. That's strange, why can't I barely move? I peer down my body with immense pain, and I find that someone has tied me down. I strain to break the rope, but it doesn't even move. This is definitely my ideal scenario. My head aches and I'm tied down with no sign of escaping. How could today get any worse? It seems like everything is going my way. I wanted to make everything go away! I wanted to leave. I just... just wanted the pain to finally stop. I wanted everything to just... stop. I wanted Phoebe to be happy with someone who won't ever break her heart. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey Finn. Buddy it's okay. I'm here. You're okay."

"Jake? Jake, is that you? What are you doing here? Why are you here?!"

"Finn, buddy, calm down. It's going to be all okay."

"No it's not Jake. Everything is all jacked up, and it's all my fault. I wanted to make the pain stop Jake. I just wanted it to stop. I didn't want to cause anyone any more misery."

"Finn, calm down. You're lucky that I was coming over to visit. You would've been roadkill. You're pretty lucky that I caught you. Why were you on the roof? Where's Phoebe?

"Jake, I... I.... I lo-lost her. She's gone. She left Jake! She's gone, and she's never coming back. It's all my fault. I can't live without her Jake! If she's gone then what do I have left? I have nothing Jake. I am nothing without her."

*Jake slaps Finn*

"Bro, what the heck man? Why the freak did you hit me?!"

"I have to get you to snap out of it Finn. I can't talk you down."

"Jake just let me go. Please, just let me go."

"NO! You're a danger to yourself now. You're going to stay tied up until we sort all of this out. Finn, I can't lose you. You're my brother man. If I lost you then I don't know. I mayhave a family, but you're my family as well."

"Jake, I didn't even think about that."

"Jermain and you, and I are the only family we've had. We were the three brothers. We may have our lives, but we are family. We can't lose you. Ooo can't lose you. No one would know what to do without you Finn."

"Everyone would move on with their lives! No one needs me Jake! You have a family. You have a purpose. You have a meaning to live. Look at me Jake. What do I have? I have nothing."

"What would mom say if she was still alive Finn? What would mom say Finn?"

"... Uhh..."

"Answer me Finn! How would mom react if she saw you like this. Mom and Dad loved you Finn. We were a family Finn. What went so wrong, that you forgot about family? Where has Finn gone? Where is he? Where is my brother? How did you get so far gone?"

"I don't know where he is Jake. I don't know..."

I felt the hot tears pour from my eyes. I didn't want to be vulnerable. I couldn't show my weakness, but I'm broken. I need some help. I need Jake; I can't keep the truth from him. He's my bro, and it looks like I broke his dog heart. Jake won't be around forever. He's a dog, and I'll live longer than he ever will. He's already past 40; I need to make our time together count. I can't live with him disappointed in me. He needs his brother just as much as I need him.

"Jake, it's a long story. I'm in a really bad headspace right now. Everything is just messed up, and I don't know how to fix any of it. My life is in pieces, and no one is around to help me pick them up."

"Finn, you aren't alone. You have so many people who care about you. It might not help much, but I want to help you pick up those pieces. We'll go one by one. We'll eventually get you back to regular, old Finn. Actually, not regular Finn, but our Finn. You don't have to be who you were. You can be you. You don't have to be the hero that saves the day. We all make mistakes Finn. Let's fix them together, as brothers. Will you join me Finn?"

"You know damn well that I won't leave my brother hanging. Let's pull this together! First, untie me, then let's get started."

Jake finally untied me. I felt better. I stretched out my limbs to get the blood flowing properly. I was a little stiff, but that couldn't stop me. I was broken, and I have to accept that. I have been for so long. I just never realized that I was. I had to find out for myself. Now I have to fix myself, but I have help. I couldn't ask for anyone better than Jake to help me along. I need to be better before I can get Phoebe back.

"Well Jake, let's get started. I couldn't ask for a better brother. I love you man."

"I love you too bro. Let's get started."

*switch to no one's POV*

The two walked onto the balcony. The two watched the sun rise. They had talked through most of the night. The two adventurers would start this brand new day with each other. They were brothers again. It had been rough between them, but they were going to become closer than ever. This was a new beginning for Finn, whether he knew it or not, it was going to be a hard and long ride, but he was ready for anything.


	19. Recovery

Finn's POV

"These last six months have passed faster than I would have imagined. It's been a hard journey, but there have been people to help me along. I tried to take my own life six months ago. I finally feel comfortable in my own skin. I accept what my life is, and what options I have to do. I really have a life to live because of Jake. Without Jake I wouldn't even be alive. I guess he gave me a second chance at life. For that, thank you Jake, thank you Jake for being the best bro I could have ever imagined. Also thank you to everyone who is here because you guys were also steps for me being back to a healthy mindset. I'll be honest, it wasn't easy. Everyday I'd wake up and want to end it all. Existence was pain. I felt alone and afraid. Now, I find myself cured. It wasn't for someone constantly trying to make me feel better. Jake helped me heal by being real to me. He told me the truth. He told me I screwed up, but that's in the past now. Tomorrow is a bright new day, and everyday we can work harder to get to a better, healthier life. Thank you."

I stepped off of the small stage. Everyone at the small party stood up and applauded. Today was one of the good ones. Jake had planned a party to celebrate my success. He told me that I deserved a party to celebrate my success. We had worked hard to heal my broken life and mind. Jake and I had succeeded, and I am ready now for anything that comes my way. Life just doesn't end, it keeps going, which means I have to keep going with it. 

I walk past several people and give them my best smile. I greet people warmly and catch up on what's gone by. I greet PB. She seems even happier than Jake today. She was the one who told me I had depression. She told me that it was okay to be sad. She helped me understand what I had, so I had a way to get over it. You have to know what you're fighting in order to beat it. She congratulated me on my success. She was truly proud of me. Marceline was there as well. It was good seeing her. I hadn't seen her in who knows how long. She lightly punched my arm and congratulated me as well. Time had matured us both, but she was still classic Marceline. 

The next two hours seemed to fly by. It was constant smiles and handshakes. It was all fun, but I'm glad that it was finally over. PB even brought some cupcakes because she had developed a hobby of baking. The party was the perfect thing to start this next stage of my life with. It was the thing I needed to wrap all my hard work up with a bow on top. I guess the only thing that was missing was Phoebe. I didn't blame her for not showing up to the party. I still loved and cared for her immensely, but I have prepared to be without her. I understand why she wouldn't want to be with me again. I had hurt her immensely, and she deserves happiness, even if that means without me in her life.

Even if she deserves a life without me causing her pain, that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I've always been a little stubborn. Just because I'm mature enough to accept her absence, doesn't mean I won't try. I've always fought to keep her. I messed up, even if I was drugged, and I don't deserve her after hurting her twice. Both times were me betraying her trust. She had trusted me both times. The fact that she trusted me enough to date me again was a big step. Trust is different from love. People can learn to love you again and forgive you. Trust is a lot different. You have to earn that shit back, and oftentimes you don't have the chance to earn it back. Maybe if I did it once, I can do it again. It's worth a shot. 

After helping Jake clean up the party, he headed home. We said our goodbyes, and ended in a brotherly hug. It was still the middle of the afternoon, so I had the rest of the day to myself. I decided that I had one more shot, and I was not going to let it slip by. I was going to seize this moment, and go apologize to Phoebe... again. I did apologize to her for part of my healing, but she didn't really say much. She told me thank you, and told me that she would need time to herself. I understood; I let her be, and we went our separate ways. I'm guessing she's been ruling the fire kingdom. She is the Flame Queen after all. She wouldn't just abandon her duties.

I took my car and drove all the way down to the fire kingdom. I had to stop at the main gate, as usual. Jim, the guard who was normally assigned to the gate, stopped me. I wondered what the deal was. Normally he usually let me through. He told me a new policy has been put in place after I came to apologize to Phoebe. Apparently, I can't be alone in the kingdom without permission from her royal highness. She would have to grant me permission to enter. Either a pre-arranged meeting, or she would have to see me in person to let me in. This was just dandy. I would have to face her before I was ready. I might be better, that I'm still a spaz. I get really nervous, and I have literally no time to prepare for this. Jim called Phoebe in, and I had to sit and wait. I had to wait, and die of nerves. This was literally a new level of nerves. If puberty was rock-bottom, rock-bottom had a basement. 

After what seemed like an eternity I saw Phoebe reach the gate. She had walked, not flown. She had purposely let me sit here and worry. Sometimes I hate her for things like this, but it just makes me want her more. 

"What do you want Finn? I have a kingdom to run, I have things to do."

I could feel the spite in her voice. Her words oozed with resentment. I knew this wouldn't be pretty, but this had to happen. I had to talk to her, even if this was the last time I would talk to her. I just need one more talk with you before it's all gone. I need one last time.

"Phoebe, I.."

"Finn, don't call me that. You know my title, it's Flame Queen. I don't care what's happened in the past between us, you will call me by my title."

"Sorry..." I felt so defeated. I could feel the heat radiating from her. She was more than mad. She was almost hateful. It seemed pointless to ask her, but I need this for my sanity. I need this last time.

"Listen, Flame Queen, I know you're busy and all, but can I speak to you... in private? It'll be short, I just need to speak to you one last time."

"Finn, you're lucky I'm on break right now. Alright, let's go talk about whatever this "important" thing is. Just make it fast."

"Okay I can do that. You want a ride back to the castle?"

"... Yes..."

"Okay good, hop in! Let's go."

The awkwardness between us hung like a wet blanket. Neither of us talked, but I drove on. I was almost glad of this silence. It gave me a moment to collect myself, so I wasn't a stuttering mess. We got to the castle, and then we walked up to her bedroom. I guess this was the most private place in the castle. She dismissed her servants around her room before leading me in. She closed and locked the door after we were both in.

"Okay what do you want to talk about Finn?"

"Phoebe, I came here one last time. It's been a hard six months for both of us. I had to heal first. I know we haven't talked, but I guess we both needed time to heal. I just need to tell you that I still care about you Phoebe. I always have, and I never stopped caring for you. You deserve happiness. You deserve someone to make your life as wonderful as you are. You deserve someone to make each day better, even if that person isn't me. I know I betrayed your trust; I hurt you. I understand if you won't take me back, but I need to let you know that I still care for you."

"Finn, I don't know what to say. This is all very sudden and unexpected."

"Phoebe, when you left, I tried to kill myself that day. I don't want you to feel bad for me. I realized I couldn't live without you. You were the person that gave me purpose. You were there to make the lonely days not so lonely. You were the one who filled the hole in my heart. You made the pain stop. You were my cure Phoebe. You still are. I was even going to propose to you."

I pulled the ring out of my pocket. When I looked up to meet Phoebe's gaze, she was crying. Tears were spilling from out of her eyes. 

"Phoebe, I didn't mean to make you cry. Oh my Glob I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make this worse. Listen I'll just go away and..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence. Right then and there she met me in a kiss. It was filled with sorrow and passion. We melted with each other. I held her in my grip. I wasn't ready to let her go. I never wanted to let her go. I couldn't lose her ever again. I tried to pull it deeper, but she pushed me away.

"Finn, I want to fix us. You could probably break my heart a million times, but I think I would forgive you. I know you're my soulmate Finn. I don't want to lose you. The pain you caused is still here, but I don't want to give up."

"That's all I want. I just need one more chance. I love you Phoebe."

"Maybe not so fast. I don't know if I'm there with you Finn, but that's okay. I will see you here at 7 on the dot."

I leaned in one last time to get a kiss, but she pushed her finger against my lips.

" Not so fast there tiger. Now get out of here Finn. Tomorrow, here at 7 sharp. Don't be late."

"Of course Phoebe. Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked out of the castle and back to my car. We might not be as close as I want, but one chance is all I need.


	20. Space

Finn's POV

I wake up in that classic morning haze. It seems like most of these mornings are the same. It seems I wake up in the same way, almost if everything is already planned out. Oh well, what are you going to do about it? I have to be over to the flame kingdom by 7 o'clock sharp. I don't plan on disappointing Phoebe, so I better get a move on. It's a good thing I've always been an early riser, or this would have sucked a lot more.

I fall back into my classic morning routines. Today seems like any other normal day. I don't know why, but I feel like everything will change in some unexpected way because everything is too similar. I don't mind sameness in a routine. The mundane-ness is almost soothing after all these years of being a hero. The predictability is oddly nice; however, today seems too normal. 

I take my jog down the stairs. This is my daily morning exercise that erases any sleep still caught within the folds of my body. Except there aren't any folds on my body, how ironic. I hop into my car and take the familiar drive over to the fire kingdom. I take a quick minute just to enjoy the wind blowing past my face. It's times like this that I try to enjoy life. I want to take in the moments that I would have missed if Jake had never caught me. I realized my existentialism after all that time recovering. I realized that eventually it'll all be over. Everything I've done and accomplished will be gone forever. I'm living in the now, and I had to realize the importance of living for today.

It took a lot of work to get out of that dark place, but I find myself finding everyday easier than the last. Each day I find the beauty of the little things. There are things I see in everyday life that keeps me going. The beauty of the sunrise, family, friends, or even the ground I walk on. I had to learn to find the beauty of life. When I could find reasons to stay alive, then I could work on how to approach this depression. I had to accept the self-doubt and find the strength in myself that I've had in me all along.

Glob this sounds so cliche. Me just thinking to myself about this. Yes it might be my life that I'm living, but it's still so cliche. I wonder how...

"Excuse me Finn, but you know the rules. You need royal permission to enter."

Oh right. I nearly forgot about that. It's such a stupid policy, but if it helps Phoebe, then I'll endure whatever it takes. She's worth whatever pain I have to endure. She's worth anything.

"Uh, yeah, actually I do. Phoebe told me to be here at 7 sharp, and as you can see it's five to seven, and I'd hate to disappoint her."

"Sorry man, I don't know if I can trust you on this one. How can I believe you?"

"I don't think there's anything I can say to make you believe me, but you have two options. One- you let me in, and everyone's happy. Two- you don't let me in, and you piss off your ruler. I know you   
respect her, but you know what she's like when she's mad. So what's it going to be? Options one or two?"

"Well, I guess we're in a bit of pickle. I really don't want to make the queen angry. It's been one hell of a week already. Don't make me regret this. I still trust you even if most of the kingdom doesn't. I still believe in you, so don't make me regret my faith."

"I won't. Now can you please let me go through? I still can't be late."

The guards let me through the gate, and I sped towards the castle. I continued to muse along what I was going to say to Phoebe. Yesterday's conversation really didn't go well. Today was a new day, which meant new opportunities. I'll seize this moment. This won't slip by; it can't because I won't let it.

I leisurely stroll towards Phoebe's bedroom quarters. Surprisingly there aren't any servants there. That's odd, normally you have to push through hoards of them to reach your destination. I knew something would be up today. I knock on Phoebe's door, and I wait in the awkward, thick silence. It feels like a good lifetime before she finally opens the door. She lets me in, and something seems a little weird. Maybe because of yesterday, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet. She locks the door behind us. Well at least we'll be alone, if there was anyone to be alone from. It seemed we were the only ones awake in the castle. That would make sense, it was pretty early.

I turn around; Phoebe's standing right behind. Our gazes lock. I stare deep into her eyes trying to read her. She was usually so easy to read, but I couldn't make out anything. It was blank, but guarding. It was like she didn't want me to know what she was feeling. This is so odd, she's always so open. Even if I couldn't read her, I felt that familiar tension between us. That classic romantic tension that makes my stomach fill with butterflies. The kind that makes your hurt of longing. I knew that she was feeling the same. I took my chances, and leaned in with my eyes closing.

I was expecting the same warmth and taste of cherries on my lips; however, I felt nothing except a finger on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. She quickly blinked them away, not letting them free. I could feel pain from her.

"Finn, that kiss yesterday was rash. I shouldn't have. I needed to let you know that I still cared about you."

"What do you mean Phoebe?"

"Finn, we need to formally break up. I can't be with you Finn. I'm sorry. We both care about each other. I can't deny that we are soul mates. I know I'm made for you Finn. I know it down deep in my heart that I'm supposed to be with you. I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't deny either how much pain you've caused me Finn. You've caused me anguish and misery. You've made me cry so many tears over you Finn! I love you too much. I love you so much that it causes me physical pain. You've violated my trust one to many times Finn. I believe we can fix this, but time is what will fix this relationship."

"Phoebe don't do this. I need you. You're my everything. You are one of the best things to happen to me. Please... Please. I can't lose you. I can't do it again."

"Finn, this hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I want to be with you, but not now. The time isn't right Finn. We both need to heal. You may have healed enough to survive, but you need to learn to live, not survive, Finn. We need to go our separate ways. This isn't over forever, we will be back together if we think we're ready. Finn, we'll both know when we're ready. Find purpose in life. I should be extra to your life, not what your life is. I can't let this be a toxic relationship. You need to be self-sufficient. That means without me."

"But..."

"No buts Finn. I need time to fully forgive you. The people are cold to you. Let them warm up to you in time. Everything will come in time, trust me."

"I don't know what to say Phoebe. I'm lost for words."

"You don't have to say anything. Goodbye Finn. It won't be forever, but it might feel like it."

"If I have to say goodbye then I will. If you need time, I will give you time. You deserve everything to get better. I'll be waiting until you're ready. Goodbye Phoebe."

"Thank you Finn."

"Goodbye."

I walked out of the castle and back to my car. I had a lot more work to do. We had to get better. I had to get better, and I would because of her. I will do it for you Phoebe. I don't know how long it will be until we'll be together, but I will wait. You're worth waiting for. With that, I sped out of the kingdom and into a new life. A life full of promise and opportunities. A life full of bright tomorrows, and a future with Phoebe. I just had to wait.


	21. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things have to come to an end.

Finn's POV

*Jump to five years after the last chapter*

The sun is streaming through my window, lighting up the entire room in a warm yellow glow. Today is going to be a great day, I can just feel it. I woke up at the regular time of 6:30. Even after all these years, I will always wake up bright and early. I always hated this routine, but it's the only way to maximize every single day. Plus, waking up early lets me enjoy the sunrise or what's left of it. The sun usually beats me awake, but I will always be there to watch its rise into the sky. I enjoy the sun not because its light or warmth, but because of its meaning to me: Phoebe. It is one of the only reminders of Phoebe. She was my sunshine, the light of my life, and she brought joy into every day.

I often will look at the ring I bought to propose to her. It's laced with sadness, but it is my symbol for a better life. I haven't seen Phoebe in almost five years. She wanted time, and she wanted me to live, not survive. I have to say that truly, I have fulfilled her request. I have done everything she wanted; my only option now is to wait until she is ready. Maybe, she will never be ready. Perhaps, she moved on to someone else, that she was ready to accept my apology and move on. I don't know what fate has befallen her, but my best choice is to keep my hopes high. I have made a life for myself, and if so be it, I'm content to live this life, even without her. Phoebe wanted time; I needed peace, so I have made peace with whatever happens.

Too bad I can't stay here forever in my own thoughts, I have a job to get to. I have a class at 7:45, and I hate to be late. I need the kids to have a full experience. The only reason they won't is their lack of pursuit, not my absence. I have had this ideal where you should be the only one accountable for your actions. I guess that came from my multiple failures in life. I've always been the one to never accept responsibility. I wouldn't say I'm necessarily a blamer, but I often deflect responsibility. I just don't accept failure that well. My attempted suicide stemmed from my lack of accepting failure. I couldn't accept my loss of Phoebe, so I decided to end it rather than face it. That was definitely the darkest time of my life; however, I feel I have recovered.

I pull up to the gym. It's usually a pretty short drive over here. Despite it being pretty early in the morning, the place has a decent number of people. I guess some people want to get their exercise done before the day starts. It is a 24 hour gym, so who am I to judge when people come to workout. I come in here pretty late because it's less crowded, so I guess everyone has their reasons. I walk to the one of the several workout rooms on the side of the gym. I had these rooms specifically put in, so I could teach classes. It's almost class time, and I can tell today's class is going to be a good one. This is usually my favorite class time to teach. Everyone is fresh, especially me, and it's usually the older kids who come this early. Today we’re going to start using swords, which are of course, my favorite.

(I hate to do this, but this is going to be a long one, so we're going to switch perspectives in the middle of the chapter.)

Phoebe's POV

Today is going to be the day. I can feel that today is going to be the day I have the strength to do it. I have been trying to do this for the past month, but chickened out every time. Today's not going to be like that. Today I'm going to walk back up to Finn. Today I'm going to ask him to be in my life again. I think I've had enough time without him. The days have felt bland and monotonous without his presence.

I often find myself day-dreaming of him bursting through my door to beg me to take him back. I often almost wish Finn was like that. That he would come back on his knees begging, pleading, doing everything just to have me back. I feel it could be every girl's dream to have a guy head-over-heels in love with them. I feel most girls want that perfect guy for them, a prince charming if you will. Everyone wants the perfect person for them. Everyone wants to find their soulmate so desperately. Everyone needs the kind of love that is beyond physical. The deep, spiritual love that all hearts yearn for. Fortunately for me, I believe I found my soulmate, but I pushed him so far away that he hasn't spoken to me for almost five years. Perhaps, he no longer loves me, but I doubt that is the case. Knowing Finn, he probably thinks about me everyday, but respects me enough to respect my wishes. 

Perhaps it's the teenage girl in me who wants a bad boy who wants to break the rules. It could be the evil from my father that wants a rule breaker; however, I know why I'm so attracted to Finn. He is the exact opposite of evil: a hero. He represented everything my father hated: respect, justice, righteousness, and purity. He is the embodiment of all things good. A perfect boy for a perfect way to rebel. Perhaps the evil in me attracted him to me, or he liked dating dangerous women. Either way, he dated me; it was destined for us to be together forever.

I knew where he was going to be today. Today was Saturday, which meant that he had the most classes today. I knew he taught five today. He taught two in the morning, two in the afternoon, and one in the evening. He taught his first morning class at 7:45 thee the second one at 10:30. He taught two hour classes. That gave me less than an hour before his next class. He had to set up, but I think he'll want to talk to me. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker. I'm not that obsessed with him; I just read the schedule. 

I didn't have to pay to enter the gym either, which was nice. It's a non-profit gym helping everyone; it was the perfect thing for Finn to do. The hero's gym was Finn's project for all of Ooo. He used whatever money he had to build it. It was truly magnificent. It was three stories tall, and utterly massive. All the machines, weights, classrooms, and a swimming pool were on the first floor. The second was basketball courts, and various other places for sports. The third level was for a lounger. There was a giant balcony, and when the weather was warm, there would be sun chairs if you wanted to tan, but if you wanted something faster or all-year then the tanning beds were on that floor as well. He also put up a small food court to sell various foods and drinks to the gym folk. Someone could theoretically live here with how many things this gym had; after all it was a 24 hour gym.

This was Finn's life now, as well as his job. It was his job to keep everything up and running, as well as teach classes. He does have a staff, but that doesn't mean he doesn't work. All the work out equipment was based on technology Princess Bubblegum had made for Finn, as well as some from before the great mushroom war. It took them only three years to build it, and Finn has spent the last two years getting it fully running. Finn's motto is "Unleash your inner hero!" It may be super cheesy, but people eat it up. Everyone admires Finn for his hero work, so who wouldn't want to be like him? Someone who's confident, strong, brave, and a savior of Ooo. He is his own marketing campaign. 

I walked into the entrance. I smiled at the attendant at the desk; I scanned my card and went in. I looked around and the gym was starting to get packed. Since it was Saturday, that meant everyone was here. Most of the machines were full, and despite everything being so crowded, it was oddly peaceful. It was designed to have everything have space. Someone could walk around without having to dodge around treadmills or bench presses. I looked across the gym and found Finn's class still in session. I guess it wasn't 9:45 yet, and Finn wastes no time. Most of the gym was free, but his classes were an exception. People were happy to pay up to get teaching from Finn the human, and Finn pocketed little if none of the money. All of it is used to keep the gym up and running in pristine condition, and donations from generous patrons doesn't hurt either.

I look in through the window, and Finn is enthusiastically teaching the kids how to use a sword properly. There were dummies scattered about, all of them having several slashes on different areas. There were deeper cuts in more of the fatal places of the dummies, so that meant Finn wasn't holding back. His classes are popular because he teaches them. No monsters have appeared in nearly six years. Teaching people how to fight seems useless, but if it keeps Finn happy, then let it all continue. I continue to watch the kids practice, but honestly I'm only looking at Finn. I thought he couldn't get more attractive, but he proved me wrong. He is a far cry away from what he was a teenager. He's muscular and fit, and definitely stronger than most of the guys in the gym. He wasn't wearing his bear hat, but that's to be expected. He did grow out of that old thing, plus it was on display near the entrance of the gym.

I guess he saw me staring because I saw his expression change from joy to surprise. I quickly moved away from the window and towards the treadmills. I have about 10 more minutes before his class gets out. I have two options here: I work out and get sweaty, or go to a gym and do nothing. The second option is enticing, but I don't fancy looking like an idiot. I guess I could go to the third floor and lounge. I'd rather not be sweaty and out of breath when talking to Finn, so to the third floor I go. 

A short ten minutes later I go to get up from my chair, but I run into someone. I guess I should be paying more attention, but my mind is right now scrambled. I have been thinking of what to say to Finn. It's been five years for heaven's sake! What do I even say?

"Excuse me." I blubber out. I don't really have time for this. I can't miss Finn.

"Phoebe! Hey, where are you going?"

I spin around when I hear his voice. It's so warm and inviting. I just want to bask in his voice for eternity, but I have to stay out of my head for the next ten minutes at least. I have things to do, and places to be. I don't have time to be stuck in my own thoughts.

"H-Hey Finn..."

"Hey Phoebe! What brings you to my gym today? I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh I sometimes come. It's not very regular, but I do have a card like most people who come."

"Oh that's cool..."

I felt the air between us grow thick. This was so awkward. I wanted to leave to escape it, but I've done that enough. I came here to talk to Finn, and I'm not going to leave until I do so.

"Actually, I'm not here to workout today."

"You aren't?"

"Yes, I'm actually here to see you Finn. It's been five years Finn. I said I wanted time, but five years is a lot of time. It's been so long, and I thought you'd come back for me, and you would be begging for me back, and... , and... I miss you Finn. I want to start things over. And-"

"Phoebe, hold that thought. As much as I want to hear this now, let's go somewhere more private. I don't really want to have this conversation on the balcony. Let's go to my office. It's on this floor."

"Well... Alrighty then! Lead the way."

I happily followed Finn to his office. I was practically bouncing in my step. I hope he doesn't notice. It's not really very queen-like.

"So what were you saying back there?"

Finn asked me so casually, like he was talking to his buddies on a Friday night. He was calm, collected, suave, and composed. He knew what he wanted.

"Listen Finn. It's been so long since we last saw each other. Perhaps it was too long, but nonetheless, I came here because I want you back Finn. I want this silence between us to go away. I want to be yours again Finn. I've missed you so much. I find myself waking up feeling empty. I want to wake up to your bright smile every single day. I want to be yours; I don't want anyone else to have you. Please Finn, I can't bear another day without you."

"Phoebe, I-I don't know what to say. I've always loved you, and I don't want to lose you. You are my sunshine Phoebe. The person who brings light and joy into my life. I want you to be the person that I spend the rest of my life with. And I wa-"

I didn't let Finn finish. I wanted him to finish, but that would mean more time without us being together. I wrapped my arms around him, and I did the only reasonable thing to do: I kissed him. We kissed like our lives depended on it. We wanted to make up for all of the lost time. I felt the passion behind his lips. I felt his love boil over. I felt all that pent up romantic tension between us vanish. I bit his bottom lip, and he obliged by opening his mouth a little. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and explored every inch. It had been so long, that I had forgotten what kissing Finn felt like. His tongue met mine, and they wrestled inside our mouths fighting for dominance.

I don't even know how much time passed before we broke apart. We were both panting, desperate for air. We were both bright red. Finn looked so cute flustered. I looked him up and down, taking in everything about him. He was truly a work of art. It was like he was carved from marble: a true work of art. I could also tell he was just as happy to see me as I was. (¬‿¬)

"Phoebe, I've missed you so much. Will you be mine... again? I won't mess this up again. I couldn't bear losing you forever. I want you to be in my life forever."

With that Finn looked through one of his desk drawers and pulled out a small black box. He got down on one knee.

"Phoebe I don't want to wait any longer. I can't bear the thought of living the rest of my life without you. You are the single greatest thing to happen to me. I want to wake up to you every single day. I want to be yours forever, and I want you to be mine. Phoebe, will you marry me? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

I felt the tears start to roll from my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes. Oh glob Yes! I will marry you!"

Finn got up and pulled the ring from the box; he slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly. This wasn't necessarily the most ideal place I would want to be proposed to, but honestly this is everything I've been looking forward to. I was so excited. Words could not describe the joy I was feeling in that moment. We met again in a kiss. This time, not for lost times, but for ones to come, together.

*Jump to six months in the future.*

Finn's POV

I stood at the altar waiting for Phoebe to walk down the aisle. I've had many great days in the past, but none compare to today. I was truly happy today. Today I was going to be married to the love of my life. Today marks the next chapter in my life. Today is another beginning to a better life, but this time, shared with someone else. I looked over to my left, and there Jake was. I could see some tears in his eyes. He gave me a smile, and I looked back to the aisle. The music started, and Phoebe appeared at the end of the building. She looked so beautiful in her dress. It was traditional white. It was a design that she had wanted since she was a little girl. I had worked meticulously to make this the day of her dreams. This had to be one of the happiest, most magical days of her life.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was radiating with beauty. All the compliments I say about her are true, but the absolute best part of Phoebe is one thing: she's all mine. She's no one else's, except mine. I don't consider myself a jealous or possessive person, but when it comes to Phoebe, I will literally do anything to protect her. When I say I'd die for her, it's totally true. I almost killed myself because I lost her, so I think I'll go pretty far for her. 

Perhaps it was Chris's fault that I lost her the second time, but perhaps it only made our love stronger. I'm the best I could ever be, and I don't think I could have done it without him. I've never seen him since that fateful night, but I hold no resentment. I hope he solved whatever hurt he had. Something caused him to do that atrocious act. Whatever it was, I hope he got through it. From the bottom of my heart, I forgive him, and hope the best for him. I've grown too much to hold onto hatred; look at me, Simon is one of my groomsmen, so I can move on.

Phoebe reached the altar, and I took another look at her. I was truly the luckiest man in the world. That may be cliche, and probably every guy says that at their wedding, but we're all right. We can all be lucky when we marry the girl of our dreams. We're all lucky when we find our soulmates, but right now, I'm the luckiest. I've fought so hard to keep her. I've earned today.

PB conducts the ceremony. She said everything will be traditional, whatever that means. We exchange our vows. I even catch Phoebe having tears in her eyes, but she doesn't shed them, probably out of fear of ruining her makeup. It seems that this is dragging on forever, but I'm happy to be in this moment forever. Finally, after a good eternity, the ceremony comes to a gentle close. 

"Phoebe, do you take Finn Mertens to be your lawfully-wedded husband, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you Finn, take Phoebe to be your lawfully-wedded wife, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

I grab Phoebe and lean down, gently kissing her. I made sure this one counted. It was probably the most important kiss of our lives. When we finished everyone clapped and cheered. The ceremony was over, which meant a party. The entire congregation of wedding-goers, as well as Phoebe and I moved to the event center, where decorations were already set up. The wedding colors were red and orange. She is the Flame Queen after all. 

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a blur. Everything was going so well. The food was exquisite, as well as the entire mood of the party. During dinner, Jake, as my best man, gave an embarrassing speech. I blushed, and tried to hide myself during it. Phoebe giggled along with everyone else. I guess I could forgive Jake because her giggle is just too cute. The best part of the night was the first dance. I grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"Hey remember what happened a few years back Phoebe?"

"Actually I do."

"Oh you do? Then tell me, what happened?"

"It was your 18th birthday, and near the end of the party you asked me to dance. We danced to some song, I don't even remember, but I do remember what you did?"

"You do?"

"Yes I do, you kissed me! Then that's what started us dating again. A lot has happened between us Finn."

"Yes, a lot has happened, but I would take none of it back. If I did, then this might not have ever happened. It was a long journey, but it led us here, so it was all worthwhile."

"Well, what now?"

"Well, we move towards the future, together."

"True, we are married now, but I have a kingdom to run Finn."

"That you do, and I want to help you. I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you. That means I want to help you in ruling the kingdom. Everyone knows and respects me already. It seems like an easy  
transition."

"I don't think the fire people would want anybody else to rule with me. They all love us dearly. It was bound to happen eventually. After all, we are bound to each other, we're soulmates. What about the gym?"

"Oh I've already started leaving more responsibility to other people. Every Saturday I will do classes because I care about the kids, but most of the responsibility is on other people."

"Well Finn, I'm truly happy right now. I think everything is going to go right. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I feel the same. I'm ready for our adventure together."

We continued to dance together. I held her tightly in my arms. She nuzzled her face into my chest. I didn't want to let go. I heard Marceline sing the song Phoebe wrote for me all those years ago. Our adventure together has been full of twists and turns, but now it starts a new chapter. The fire of our love once went out, but now the fire is rekindled into a blazing inferno of passion and love.


	22. Epilogue

12 Years Later

Finn's POV

I walked through the entrance hall of the castle. Nothing like a Saturday: light duties. I took ina deep breath and took in the beauty of the castle. i may have lived here for 12 years, but I still love looking at all the pictures. The architecture that's been put in almost makes up for the years of evil this place represented. Thankfully, it's been in good hands for a while now. My musing was suddenly cut short when I heard someone yelling. I looked over my shoulder and saw a small child running at me

"Daddy! Daddy! Hi daddy! You're homeeeeeee!"

"Hi Flare, how's daddy's little girl? Were you a good girl for mommy while I was gone?"

"Yes I wasss. She let me help today while you were gone. She let me listen to the citizens and everything! It was so fun."

"Aww, I'm glad you had a good day today. Where's mommy?"

"She's still working."

"Alright, I won't disturb her yet. Hey Flare?"

"Yes daddy?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh what is it? what is it? What is it?"

"Uncle Jake is coming over tonight for dinner."

"He is? He is? He is?!!"

"Mmhmm, so that means we need to make dinner. Do you know what that means?"

"That means I get to help you cook. Hooray!!!!"

"It sure does my little spitfire, now let's get a move on."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we making?'

"We're making one of Uncle Jake's favorites: spaghetti and meatballs."

"Oooooooooooh. Hey daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do today?"

"Well, I went and taught a few classes as I do every Saturday."

"What did you teach?"

"I taught kids today on hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh woow... what's hand-to-hand combat?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you? It's where people can defend themselves if they are ever in trouble."

"Why would people want to learn that?"

"Well, when I was a teenager, I used to run around Ooo and fight monsters. I became quite famous, but all the monsters went away. People want to be like me."

"Oh... Will you ever teach me how to fight?"

"We'll just have to wait and see until you get older."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake! Can you tell me the story about how my daddy got his demon sword?"

"Yes I can Flare. So back when your father was about 14, we found a message from your grandpa. He had created a dungeon to hide the family sword made out of demon's blood. He made it to "man" your dad even though he was pretty radical. I had to bully Finn through the entire dungeon. Eventually we had reached the guardian, and Finn couldn't defeat him. When all seemed lost, I pulled out some sick beats and made a rap that cheered up your dad. It was so rad that your dad ripped the sword out of the chains and defeated the monster all on his own. It's probably the coolest thing your dad has done."

"Wowieeee. Can you tell me another story?"

"Hey Flare, Jake can tell you stories after dinner. You still have food on you plate, so please eat."

"Yes Mom."

"Thank you sweetie."

"Finn, sorry that I couldn't celebrate you on your birthday."

"Oh bro, it's totally okay. I'm glad that you came around. Flare always loves to see you."

"Well happy belated 36th Finn. What have you been up to lately?"

"You know, the same old stuff. I still teach at the gym on Saturdays. I oftentimes just help Phoebe rule. Honestly life's pretty chill. Flare is almost 6, and she's starting school, sort of."

"What do you mean: sort of?"

"Oh haven't you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Oh Bonnie and Marceline adopted a boy, Danny, around Flare's age recently. Flare is being taught alongside him by Bonnie. Oh, actually speaking of kids, we actually have some news to share with you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Phoebe's preggo with kid number two. We're really excited to have another ball of joy bouncing around here."

"Congratulations little bro! I always knew you'd be a great father someday."

"Thanks, say how are you and Lady doing?"

"We're doing pretty well. Life's pretty quiet, and occasionally the puppies visit. The place you helped me build the cabin at is just perfect. We love looking out by the lake and relaxing in the warm sunny rays."

"Retired life suits you Jake. You just get to relax and enjoy all of life's pleasures."

"Yeah, retired life is pretty peachy. You know Finn, I am getting old now."

"Yeah that's pretty obvious, what of it?"

"I just want you to know that my time is limited. I still have a good few years left, but I want you to be ready when I leave. We've had some good times together Finn; I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Likewise Jake, thanks for being such a good bro through the years. I do owe my life to you."

"We couldn't loose you just yet. I mean look at where you are now."

"Yeah, look at where I am now..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Jake this visit has been just wonderful. You're welcome anytime you want to stop by."

"Well thank you Phoebe, I'll be sure to stop by with lady sometime soon. Sorry she couldn't make it tonight."

"Oh it's alright. Make sure she knows we said hello."

"Well goodnight bro, be sure to visit soon. Thanks for coming on by."

"Of course, of course. Thank you for making such a great dinner Finn. Goodnight you guys."

With that, Jake stretched off into the sunset. Tonight had been a great night. I'm going to miss him so much.

"Well Flare, it's wayyyyy past your bedtime. Time to scuttle up to bed."

"Oh dad, can I pleeeeease stay up a little longer?"

"No sweetie, we already let you stay up past your regular bedtime to see Uncle Jake. C'mon, let's go."

"Pleeeeease? I promise I won't be cranky in the morning! You and mommy get to stay up late all the time, why can't I?'

"Because you need to develop good sleeping habits, so you can grow up big and strong. No more arguing; let's go, or will I have to drag you upstairs?"

"Hmph... Fine..."

"Thank you... now let's get a move on."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Flare's a feisty one. She get's it from you."

"Oh sure blame it on me. She's rebellious like you."

"I guess she is. She's a good kid. I think we're doing pretty good as parents."

"We're doing alright. You don't think us working most of the time will affect her?"

"Nah, we work in the castle, and she can see us at anytime. She'll be alright."

"I guess you're right. I just worry sometimes."

"And you should, it's what a good mom does. It's our job to make sure she turns out alright. Don't worry she will."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Years Later

"Jake was a friend to everyone. wherever he went he brought joy and laughter. He was the damn best brother you could hope for. He saved me from killing myself when I was a teenager. I owe my life to him. He not only saved me, but helped me find a life for myself. I wouldn't be where I am now without him. Jake is the reason I met my wife. I may have been the hero of ooo, but I would be nowhere without him. This world will be a little less yellow and bright without you buddy. I hope you can spend eternity eating as many sandwiches and ice cream as possible. May your soul find tranquility in eternity."

I stepped off the small stage and sat back down in my chair. As much as I don't want yo be down and celebrate Jake's life, I can't. He meant so much everything to me. You did so much for everyone, I don't want to see you gone so soon. I've spent half of my life with you being my bro, not having you in the last half is gonna be hard. Thank you Jake for everything.

"Hey you okay Finn?"

"I don't know Phoebe. It's going to be so hard without him. It's hard losing a brother."

"I know this is hard, but please talk to me about anything. I don't want you to let your feelings fester."

"Thanks Phoebe, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You married me for a reason."

"Yes I did, and I'm so happy that I did. How do you think the kids are taking this?"

"Flare's probably taking this pretty hard. She loved him so much. He meant so much to her."

"It's true, he was a big part of her life. I'll make sure to talk to her later. But for now, I can't wallow in sadness. Jake wouldn't want us to be depressed, he would want us to celebrate his life. I will not cry because it is over, I will smile because it happened."

"I like that."

After a few others paid their respects for Jake, I walked back up to conclude the service.

"Well everyone, thank you so much for coming. I'm glad Jake could touch every one of our lives. We are not going to let today be a day of mourning. Today will be a celebration of his life. We will smile, cry, and laugh about all the good times shared by all. If you could all join me in raising a glass to Jake. Here's to you Jake, you were a damn fine brother, husband, father, and friend. May you enjoy a restful afterlife!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 Years Later

Well, I could honestly say this is one of the happiest days of my life. I guess it's every father's dream to see their children happily married. It's been a while since I last cried. I cried while I walked Flare down the aisle, and when she said her vows. I'm supposed to be strong, but I can't help weep tears of joy. I sat beside Phoebe and Flare at the big table, alongside Fare was Danny, then Bonnie, and Marceline. Marceline had the biggest smile on her face. They did pretty well as parents. Bonnie had just finished her speech, so as the bride's father, I must make an embarrassing speech.

"Excuse me everyone! Hello, My name is Finn if you do not know me, which may not be likely, and I am the father of the bride. I haven't cried in a while, but I cried when I finally let Flare go. It's hard to let someone else protect your daughter when you've done it for so many years. I've known Danny for so many years, that it was an easy decision to give them my blessing; however, I wasn't so lenient when Flare first brought him home. He's been over so many times to our castle, but I swear I saw him shaking in his shoes that night! Oh he was so nervous! Anytime I asked him a question he would barely squeak out a word. You can bet your ass I went through all my dad intimidation tactics. Oh it was a kick when he tried to wield a sword for the first time. Even though he's nowhere near a hero, he's my little girl's hero; that's all that matters. I hope you two find happiness together!"

I sat back down, and I saw that both of them were bright red. The one thing I love more than my daughter is Phoebe, obviously, and embarrassing both of them. I honestly couldn't be happier for Flare. She's all grown up now. She's already 25. She grew up too fast, and Infernus is already ready to start on his own way. He's 16 and already wanting to be the next Fire King. His sister didn't want the throne, and Phoebe and I can't rule forever you know.

Life seems to be passing by faster and faster. I'm already 52, but I've enjoyed every moment. I do look forward to more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later

I looked towards the stage with tears in my eyes. Today was the day that Infernus finally became a man. He's already 19 and ready to be the next Fire King. I honestly couldn't be prouder of him. He's worked so hard to learn from Phoebe and I. He's has so much compassion and justice in his heart. I know he's going to be a great ruler. Both of my kids are already all grown up. I honestly can't believe my eyes when I look at him, he's so grown up.

I wipe the tears from my face when Phoebe places the crown onto his head. He looks so regal and powerful. He's going to go far. Phoebe and I did good with him. I think we did pretty alright as parents.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-Five Years Later 

"Dad..."

"Dad..."

"Dad... Dad."

"Hey Dad, it's time to wake up now."

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Dad, you're in your room. Hey remember me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Oh dad, it's Flare. Please tell me you remember me."

"Flare? Flare? Is that you?"

"Yes it is dad."

"Oh Flare I remember the day you got married. You were so beautiful that day. You look just like your mom."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

"Hey dad, it's Infernus, you comfortable?"

"Oh yes, yes yes. Who are you?"

"I'm your son."

"Oh? Well Infernus, I remember your coronation. I was so proud of you. You are a good man son."

"That means a lot dad."

"Where's Phoebe? I would like to see her please."

"Dad don't you remember? She died five years ago..."

"Well, I guess I'll get to see her soon."

"Dad, don't say that, you're right here with us."

"No, it's t-*cough*-time. Goodbye, I hope you all find a great adventure worth living. I'm proud of the both of you immensely. From the moment you were born to now. I hope I was a good enough dad. I'm ready now. I can't wait to see my dear Phoebe aga-.


End file.
